Sharpedos!
by zombie hippie
Summary: When the Soviet Union reforms and invades Kanto, what will Ash and friends do about it? Inspired by the movie Red Dawn. AAMRN DrewxMayxOC Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Invasion

-1 **Sharpedos**

By: Zombie Hippie

Author's notes: New story, by me. This one is another AAMRN story. In this story, the Soviet Union reforms and attacks Cerulean City, and Ash and the gang escape to Mt. Moon in order to escape communist rule. It is here that the gang forms a guerilla terrorist force called the Sharpedos. Here, they cause terrorist attacks against the Soviet invaders to protect their friends, families, loved ones, their Pokemon, and their country.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I only own copies of the games and movies.

Chapter 1: The Invasion.

September 2007: Soviet Union reforms and suffers the worst berry harvest in nearly 70 years. Food riots in Poland, Soviet troops invade. Cuba and Nicaragua join forces with the Soviets. Johto plunged into a Revolutionary War. Hoenn and Sinnoh break alliances with Kanto, only to gain two new allies with the United States of America, and the United Kingdom of England, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland.

Ash was driving his girlfriend, Misty, and his best friend, Brock, to the Cerulean Gym. It was September, and the Cerulean Gym had opened a Water Pokemon school. Misty and her sisters were going to be teachers. Among the students would be Brock, Gary, Max, and Drew. Ash was still trying to become Pokemon Master, but he needed to earn some extra money, so he took a part time job at a gas station that Drew's father owned, while he trained in between shifts while waiting for the Pokemon League to start up again.

He pulled up to the Gym's main entrance and cut the engine of his Chevrolet pickup truck.

"Thanks for the ride," Misty said, kissing Ash on the cheek. Ash blushed and said, "Misty, Brock, get going, you don't have time for breakfast."

"Are you working today?" Misty asked. "Yeah, I'll be at the station all day today, so you'll have to hitch a ride home. Do you have any practice after your class today?" Misty looked at the graffiti on the Gym's sign. This graffiti was left by a trainer who had made Misty suffer a humiliating defeat a couple of days ago. "After this, I'm on double time." she said. "Triple," Brock corrected. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Misty, you'd think they would take it down by now." Ash said.

"Oh c'mon Ash," Misty said. "You lost Pokemon battles yourself before." Ash turned to her, a flabbergasted look on his face. "What?!" he said. "I don't remember." Misty smiled. She loved to tease her boyfriend like this. "I do." she said. "I think you're lying," Ash said. "I don't know when to believe your mouth." "Likewise," Misty said, as she and Brock got out of the truck. Ash then drove away, with Misty and Brock waving after him.

The whole class was bored out of their mind as Daisy dully explained about Water-type Pokemon. In the middle of her speech, however, something out the window caught her eye. It was a bunch of paratroopers, dropping in front of the Gym. Everyone else also went to see what she was looking at, relieved that they didn't have to listen to Daisy's monotone voice for a while. Daisy, thinking that they were paratroopers from the Kanto Air Force, said, "I would say that they were way off course." "Better do something, Daisy." Drew said. Daisy started walking outside toward the paratroopers. They seemed to be getting guns out for a training exercise. "What's going on?" Daisy said to a soldier. The soldier shouted something in a foreign language, and shot Daisy. Daisy fell to the ground, screaming before she died. Then the soldiers began shooting up the Gym, killing a male student. Gary, Drew, Max, Misty, and Brock all started to run outside. They were nearly killed by a soldier firing an RPG. (Rocket Propelled Grenade) They managed to get away, Misty knocking a soldier to the ground. Drew and Gary tried to escape in Gary's car, when all of a sudden, a soldier started shooting his AK-47 at the car. Gary and Drew managed to avoid getting hit, but the car was in no condition to be running after being shot up like that. Just then, Ash drove by in his truck. "Get in!" he yelled. Misty and Gary got into the front, while Drew, Brock, and Max got in the back. They didn't know what was going on, but it obviously wasn't good.

Author's notes: CLIFFHANGER! You want to know what happens next? Then you know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2 Supplies and Goodbyes

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Chapter 2: Supplies and Goodbyes

Author's notes: Chapter 2! I don't know why no one has reviewed, but I would like some. I'll keep writing this, I just want some of you to be courteous and review.

Drew's father was watching the invasion from afar. He then saw Ash's pickup driving up to him, with his son in the back. "Dad!" Drew yelled. "What's going on?" asked Mr. Damien. (I made up a last name for Drew, get over it!) "They're shooting at everybody over at the Gym!" Drew screamed, in hysterics. "Shooting?!" Mr. Damien exclaimed, thunderstruck. They then saw an explosion over at Cerulean.

"We're going to Mt. Moon, we gotta get outta here!" Ash said. "Who are they, as you can tell?" Mr. Damien asked. "I heard some of them speaking Spanish, Mr. Damien." Misty explained. "They're with Spain?!" Max exclaimed. "Everyone, get in there and get sleeping bags and food, right now!" Mr. Damien instructed.

"Take the dry stuff." Mr. Damien said. "Get the dehydrated stuff." Ash said, as they grabbed a hunting bow and some arrows. "Get plenty of Kleenex." Brock said. "Get some lanterns." Max said. Mr. Damien started getting the lanterns, while saying, "Get some .38 Specials." "Grab plenty of toilet paper, I ain't going to use no leaves." Gary said. Mr. Damien started piling boxes of ammunition in to a box. "Get plenty of that." he said.

He handed them a Buck Knife, and said, "Bring a lot of batteries." Ash got the sleeping bags, while Drew started putting cans of Campbell's soup and canned olives into a box. He also picked up a pair of binoculars. "Grab a shotgun and scoped hunting rifle there." Mr. Damien said, handing his son a couple of guns. "Get those down jackets." Ash said. Drew also grabbed a football in case they got bored.

Ash was loading the stuff up into the back of his truck, when Misty shouted, "Ash, look!" Ash looked and he saw a helicopter. "Get down behind cover!" he yelled to everyone, as they ducked down behind Ash's truck for cover. The helicopter just flew on by. "Is it ours or our allies?" Mr. Damien said. Ash, Misty, and Gary got into the front of the truck, while Brock and Max got into the back of the truck. Drew had just gotten in when his father grabbed him and hugged him. "Son, I love you." his father said. "I love you, Dad. Tell Mom I love her." Drew said. "I'll take care of him, Mr. Damien." Ash said. "All right, get out of here. No matter what you see or hear, don't come back. I'll come and get you soon enough." Mr. Damien said as Ash pulled away.

Ash was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were white. "Misty, open the glove compartment." he said. Misty reached over Gary's lap and opened the glove compartment. "Is it there?" Ash asked. "Yeah, it's here." Misty said, pulling out a revolver. Misty knew how much this gun meant to Ash. It had belonged to his grandfather, Jedidiah Ketchum. "Load it." Ash said. Misty opened the ammo chamber and saw it had all six bullets inside it. "It's already loaded." Misty said. "Give it to me." Ash said. She gave it to Ash and he put it into it's holster. Misty reached back into the glove compartment. "You want these too?" she asked Ash, indicating to some speed loaders full with ammo. "Yeah, put them in my pocket." Ash said. Misty put them in Ash's pocket, blushing at the fact that her hand slipped and she almost touched his crotch. They hadn't made love yet, and Misty was planning on losing her virginity with Ash that night. But, it didn't look like that was going to happen, what with an invasion going on and all. (Would you do it knowing that your country was being overrun? I wouldn't. Actually, I'm the guy who plans on dying a virgin, so I'm in no position to be saying this.) Ash was driving down the road leading to Mt. Moon, when he saw a blockade of tanks. "Oh, Jesus Christ." he said. Misty was stunned. In all her life, she had never heard Ash say their savior's name in vain, and she had turned Christian when Ash took her to his Assemblies of God church once. (Yeah, I'm an Assemblies of God Christian. If any of you have a problem with it, you can just back off.) "I'm going to turn off the road here real quick." Ash said as he turned onto the grassy meadow just off the road.

The Soviet blockade saw Ash's truck and started firing at it. One tank shell came close and barely missed Ash's truck, although the impact caused the radiator to overheat. The truck then came to a stop. Everyone thought that they were dead. "There's a helicopter!" Drew yelled. Sure enough, a chopper was flying toward the Soviet blockade. Then it started firing on it, killing most of the Russians there. Drew caught a glimpse of the stars and stripes on the helicopter. "It's the Americans!" he yelled. Everyone started to cheer, while Brock fired a shot off with the shotgun toward the blockade. On their way to Mr. Damien's store, they saw Mr. Slate get kidnapped by Russian soldiers. _This is my revenge,_ he thought.

The sun was about to set, while Ash was fixing the radiator to his truck. "Did you get it?" Misty asked. "Yeah, I got it," Ash said, standing up. "We only have one problem though. We don't have any water, and Misty's Water Pokemon are back at her place, and my Pokemon are back at my room in the Pokemon Center." "How about pissing in it?" Brock said, pointing at the radiator. Ash looked at him, and started to laugh. "That's a good idea, Brock. That'll work." He turned to Max. "Max get up here." "How do you know that it will work?" Max asked. "Max, how old are you, kid?" Ash asked. "Fifteen. So I'm not a kid, I'm a teenager." Max replied. "Well, Max," Ash said. "When you start driving, you'll learn these things. Now get up here and piss in the radiator." He said, grabbing Max and putting him up to the radiator. Max urinated in the radiator and then they got into the truck. With the radiator cooled down, they continued their drive toward Mt. Moon.

Author's Notes: Another Chapter! Now read and review!


	3. Chapter 3 Colonel Bella

-1**Sharpedos!**

Chapter 3: Colonel Bella

Author's Notes: Third chapter! This chapter will mark the first appearance of one of the Sharpedo's new and recurring enemies, Colonel Ernesto Bella, of the Cuban Army.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

The American and Kanto armies had been working together to get the invaders out of Cerulean, but so far, the attempts have turned out as stalemates for both sides. Kanto helicopters have been flying over Cerulean for a while now, but the Russians kept shooting them down. But now, the American tanks were going to try their luck against the communist invaders. Just then, a man who is part of the Cuban army walks out. His name is Colonel Ernesto Bella. He got behind a Soviet tank, and watched a Kanto helicopter get shot down. He was standing strong and proud. Two Soviet soldiers, however, were cowering behind the tank.

One of the soldiers came up to Bella. "We've got Yankee Tanks coming in from the east. We've lost most of our night vision and have only a few antitank missiles left." Colonel Bella quickly came up with a solution. "Put your best men into hunter groups armed with RPGs. Have your men dig holes one hundred meters apart. Wait until the Yankees approach to strike, then attack them in force." he said. "Yes, Colonel Bella." the soldier said. He began to run off to tell his men to do what Colonel Bella suggested. "I want some antitank here." Colonel Bella called after him. "We're working on it, sir." the soldier called back. Colonel Bella looked at the war scenes around him. "This… this is a madhouse!" he yelled.

"Do you want to see me?" a soldier behind him asked. "Yes…yes. Go to the sporting goods store. From the files, obtain Form 4473. These will contain descriptions of weapons and lists of private ownerships." Colonel Bella replied. What Colonel Bella was planning was on raiding people's houses and confiscating their private arms, since it would now be illegal to own private arms in areas occupied by the communists. Anyone who disobeyed would be executed. If any guns were found missing, the owners of the home would be executed for aiding guerilla terrorists. Little did Colonel Bella know, was that there was no guerilla terrorist force, yet.

Author's Notes: Short chapter, but it will make you anxious for the next one. In the next chapter, conflicts will arise between Ash and the gang and Ash's decision to evacuate to Mt. Moon to get away from the communists.


	4. Chapter 4 World War III

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Chapter 4: World War III

Author's Notes: A new chapter! In this one, conflicts arise between the gang, with Ash, Misty, Brock, and Drew, against Gary and Max. But don't worry, things will straighten out.

Disclaimer: I own only my brain, which I lost long ago.

Everybody was worried. But nobody was as worried as Max was. "What about our families, huh? What's going to happen to them, huh?" Max asked. Max was sitting beside Drew, while Drew was trying to comfort him. Misty and Brock were standing up, watching Ash set up the camp. Gary was looking all around, with a mean look on his face. "We gotta stay up here and hide awhile." Drew said, in an attempt to comfort Max. "I just wanna go home. If I hide up here, they'll never find me." Max said. Ash picked something up. It was his ghetto blaster, which was destroyed by a gunshot. "Check it out," he said, pointing to it. "It stopped a bullet that would've hit somebody." Ash then threw the destroyed radio away.

"I got this." Drew said, pointing to his Ipod. "Oh, that will do us a lot of good," Gary said sarcastically. "We've got no radio. I mean, how long do you think we can survive up here on olives and Rice Krispies?" "What do you suggest we do?" Drew asked. Gary thought for a second, and then said, "As Student Body President of the Cerulean Gym Water Pokemon class, I forward the motion that we give ourselves up." Max stood up and then said, "I second that motion. We can't stay up here, and we need stuff, and…" "Sit down, Max!" Ash barked. Max, terrified of the authority in Ash's voice, quickly sat down.

Ash was busy breaking sticks for the campfire. He then looked up at the group. "Look," he said. "We're not going anywhere, it's too dangerous to go into Cerulean." "I say that we vote on it." Gary said. "No," Ash replied. "Max isn't one of your Pokemon in your battle against the Elite Four, Ash, he can go wherever he wants." Gary said. "No," Ash repeated. "You're such a God damn jock." Gary said. He then threw an empty soup can at Ash and then punched him. "Hey, come on guys, cut it out!" Brock shouted. Gary tried to grab and throw Ash to the ground, but Ash turned the tables on him and sent Gary tumbling.

"You want to go so badly," Ash shouted, throwing Gary's backpack at him, hitting him on the head. "THEN HAUL ASS, AND TAKE YOUR SHIT!" Gary got up, looking at Ash with a death glare. Ash returned the stare, and said, "That goes for the rest of you. This is your chance, get walking." Ash then started to choke back tears. "It is World War III down there," he said, his voice quivering. "People are being killed. Those could be Russians."

"Ash," Max pleaded. "What about your family, huh? What about them, huh?" Ash looked at Max, bit his lip, and then said, "I don't know. But I'm alive." He stood up. "My family would want me to stay alive, your families would want you to stay alive." Ash started to well up with tears again. "You think that you're so smart, man, but you're just a bunch of scared kids." "And what do you think you are?" Brock questioned Ash. "Alone, I guess." Ash answered.

"No your not," Misty said. She walked up to Ash and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, sweetie, what do you say?" Misty asked, her arms around Ash's neck. Ash put his arms around Misty's waist and kissed her passionately in response. Drew got up and started to walk toward Ash, despite Max's attempt to stop him. Ash had just pulled away from Misty and was hugging her, when Drew came up and said, "I'm with you." "Okay," Ash said, patting Drew on the shoulder. He then turned to the rest of the group. "Now the rest of you, get going." Nobody moved. "All right." Ash said. "But if you stay, you all will have to exactly as I say, do you understand?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Now come over here and get warm." Ash said, pointing to the campfire. Everybody except Gary sat down around the fire. "Gary." Ash said. Gary walked up to Ash and held out his hand. Ash took it and shook it. "I'm sorry." Gary said. "Me too, man." Ash replied. Gary then took his place near the campfire.

"Now", Ash said. "I've coming up here with my dad most of my early life, and I just recently took Misty around here, so Misty and I will be the leaders here. We can hunt, we can fish, we can stay up here a really long time." "How long, Ash?" Drew asked. Then they all heard the sonic boom of a jet fighter. "Until we don't hear that no more." Ash replied.

Author's notes: Another chapter up. The next one is tomorrow. In the next chapter, Ash and Misty decide to take Drew hunting with them so that they can become friends with him and teach him how to survive off the wilderness.


	5. Chapter 5 Spirit of the Stantler

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Chapter 5: Spirit of the Stantler

Author's Notes: New chapter! In this one, Ash and Misty attempt to make friends with Drew while teaching him how to survive off the wilderness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, it belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. I do not own Red Dawn, I only rent it from Blockbuster Video, although I might try to buy it from them. Red Dawn belongs to Metro Goldwyn Mayer. (MGM)

October 2007.

Drew was aiming a Springfield sniper rifle (the same one that the American Army used during the Second World War.) at a wild Stantler, while Misty was aiming a 12-gauge shotgun and Ash had a Buck Knife to cut the meat away from the Stantler. Drew fired and hit the Stantler. "I got him!" he yelled. "You got him." Misty agreed.

Drew ran up to the Stantler, with Ash and Misty behind him. "He's still breathing!" Drew yelled, ejecting the empty bullet case and aiming to shoot the Stantler again. "No, no, no, no, Drew, you never shoot twice, you never shoot twice!" Ash said, pushing the rifle away from the carcass. "Why not?" Drew asked. "If you shoot twice, they can find you. He's dead anyway." Ash said, pointing at the carcass. "How do you know?" Drew asked. "I used to read a lot about Jedidiah Smith and Jim Bridger. And the Blackfoot Native American tribe, if you shot twice, they would know right where you were." Ash answered. "My grandfather was named after Jedidiah Smith." Ash added. "This is your first time, isn't it?" Ash asked. "Yeah, why?" Drew asked. "You gotta drink it if it's your first. Me and Misty did." Ash said, pointing to the Stantler blood. "What's it taste like?" Drew asked. "It's not too bad," Misty said. "It's kind of salty, like a steak, or when you get a nosebleed." "You gotta do it, Drew. It's the spirit of the Stantler." Ash said, cutting away pieces of the meat away from the carcass. "If you drink it, you become a real hunter." Misty said. Ash had just poured the Stantler blood into a small cup and handed it to Drew. "Bottoms up." Misty said.

Drew was hesitating to drink the Stantler blood. "Go," Ash said. "Go ahead." He began to push the cup to Drew's lips. Drew started to drink the blood. "Go, go for it, buddy." Ash said. Drew had just finished. "All right, all right." Ash said, shaking Drew's hand in congratulations. Misty held her hand out for Drew to shake. Drew took Misty's hand. "His blood is yours, you know. Ash said that once you do that, there is always going to be something different about you. Always." Misty said. Drew was gasping for air, the blood still at his lips. "It wasn't so bad. It wasn't so bad. It wasn't too bad." Drew said.

Gary was pouring a con of tomato soup into a bowl. "That's the last of it. Except for the olives." "We still got plenty of meat left." Misty said. "Just stuff you shot." Max said. "So tell me, dork, where do you suppose hamburgers come from." Misty shot back. "Nobody shoots them." Max argued. "We need food," Gary said. "We need to know." "Yeah, we do." Brock agreed. "All right," Ash said. "We'll go into Cerulean City."

Author's notes: Finished with new chapter. Chapter 6 will be up next Friday. In Chapter 6, Ash, Misty and Drew go back into Cerulean to find out what exactly happened during the invasion, and to get more supplies.


	6. Chapter 6 Back into Cerulean

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Chapter 6: Back into Cerulean

Author's notes: The next chapter. In this one, Ash, Misty, and Drew go back into Cerulean to find out what really happened during the invasion, and to get more supplies.

Disclaimer: I do not own these things! What more do you want?!

Ash, Misty, and Drew were walking on the outskirts of Cerulean City. Ash was carrying a pair of binoculars, Misty a sniper rifle, and Drew a 12-gauge shotgun. On their way into town, they saw a destroyed US tank. Misty climbed onto it, seeing if she could find any surviving American soldiers. "Man, there's no one here, either. It's like its been here for a thousand years." Misty said, pointing at the tank. They all crouched behind a pile of debris, scouting the interior of Cerulean. "Hey, those stores are open, maybe it's over!" Drew exclaimed. He began to get up to go into Cerulean. Ash grabbed him. "Drew, stay down!" Ash said, pulling Drew back behind their makeshift cover. He looked through the binoculars. "Those aren't our troops." he said. "Yeah, right, you can't tell from here, Ash." Misty said. "What the…" Drew said. There was a whole convoy of tanks driving into Cerulean. "What is that? I've never seen a tank like that before." Ash said. Ash knew what Kanto's tanks looked like, and he also saw pictures of Abrams tanks. "Yeah, but they're packed, and that means something." Drew said. "Let's stash our stuff. Leave it all here." Ash said. "Good idea." Misty responded.

There were Soviet troops everywhere on the streets of Cerulean. Just then, as Ash, Misty, and Drew were about to cross the street, they saw a 1960's style Ford Cadillac. It drove by, a scythe and a hammer emblazoned on the side. "That's Professor Oak's car," Misty said. "They got Gary's grandfather's cars." Professor Oak had just recently been elected to be Cerulean City's mayor. "Look at the size of that tank." Ash said, wide-eyed at the size of the T-10 tank he just saw.

A little bit down the sidewalk, Ash saw a couple of Soviet soldiers, throwing free advertising posters into a bonfire. Ash knew that Communism banned free enterprise. Just then, he saw Tracey walking down the sidewalk. "Hey, Tracey, how are you doing?" Ash asked. Tracey just looked at Ash, and walked off without saying a word. "What, was he scared of us?" Drew asked. Ash saw that the Kanto and Cerulean flags that usually hung from the streetlights have been torn down, replaced with the flag of the scythe and hammer. (The flag that the Former Soviet Union used.) Ash was so pissed off. Ash and his friends were all very patriotic about their country, and seeing that the flag of his beloved country torn down and replaced with the flag of the enemy made Ash want to punch one of the many Soviet soldiers, and take a knife and tear the Soviet flag in half. But he thought better of it, knowing that he would be killed for trying something like that.

They walked near a small convenience store. "Hey, let's ask Violet, she'll know what happened." Ash said. They walked into the store. Violet had a part time job in that Pokemon Mart to help pay the Gym's bills. Violet was standing behind the counter, her head down, a glum look on her face. Ash, Misty, and Drew walked up to the counter. Ash cleared his throat. "Uh, six toothbrushes, please…" he said. Violet looked up, her full attention on Ash. She beamed we she saw him, and seeing that her sister and Drew were also safe just brightened up her day. "Oh, Ash, Misty, Drew, you're all okay!" She said. "Hi Violet, how's Lily doing?" Ash asked, concerned for the well-being of the second youngest sister. Violet ignored his question, saying, "Where have you three been?" "Mt. Moon," Ash said. "We've been hiding up at Mt. Moon and…" "What, are you guys crazy, you've gotta get out of here!" Violet interrupted. "Oh, well, we will, but first, we've got to know what's…." Ash got cut off as he looked up at the second floor of the store. There was a Soviet soldier up there, trying to hear what Ash and Violet were talking about.

Ash lowered his voice. "Where are our Pokemon?" he asked. "They were all transported to Professor Oak's lab. Richie has been asked to look after them." Violet replied. "You don't understand, they know who all of you are, they're looking for you." Violet added. "Who?" Ash asked. "The KGB." Violet said. "What, the Russians?" he said. "And the Cubans." Violet added. "The Cubans." Ash whispered to Misty and Drew, a worried look on his face. Misty and Drew both had the same look on their face. "Look, have you seen my mother or father around here?" Ash asked. "I called, but there was no answer, I went by their house, no one was there." (Ash's father had just got back from his long Pokemon journey and bought a house in Cerulean, and Ash's mother moved in with him a few months ago.) Violet had a concerned look on her face, and she said, "Look, I'm going to tell you three something I'm not supposed to talk about, nobody is, but…" "But what?" Ash asked. "But they took a lot of people away. People they thought were going to cause trouble for them. People who had guns or things they wanted, they just took them away." "To where?" Ash asked. "Re-education camps is what they called them," Violet said. "The drive-in, I heard they took a lot of people to…." But Ash, Misty, and Drew were already on their way. "Ash!" Violet called. Ash, Misty, and Drew turned and looked at Violet. "I pray for you three." she said. With that, Ash, Misty, and Drew began to walk to the drive-in.

Author's Notes: End of Chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow. In Chapter 7, Ash, Misty, and Drew all meet Ash's father, Phillip Ketchum, at the Cerulean drive-in.


	7. Chapter 7 Avenge Me!

-1**Sharpedos!**

Chapter 7: Avenge Me!

Author's Notes: New Chapter! In this one, Ash and his friends meet Ash's father at the drive-in that is being used as a Communism re-education camp.

Disclaimer: I will say what I said the last five or six times, everything you will see here does not belong to me.

The loudspeaker was blasting in Ash's ears as Ash, Misty, and Drew walked alongside the chain-link fence of the drive-in. "Kanto is a whorehouse where the revolutionary ideals of your forefathers are corrupted and sold in alleyways by vendors of Capitalism." The loudspeaker said. The loudspeaker was then continuing on how Democracy and Capitalism were garbage, and that Communism is the only way to go, forcing the Soviet government beliefs on the poor prisoners of the camp. Along the way, random people were shouting things like "Get out of our country!" or "You're not welcome here!" to the armed guards. It was a miracle that they weren't being executed for that.

Ash, Misty, and Drew stopped near a part of the fence, were there was a young man in his early thirties shooting dirty looks at the Soviets. "Hey!" Ash said, getting the man's attention. "Yeah?" the man replied. "Could you find my dad, Phillip Ketchum? I'm his son, Ash." he said. "Ash? Misty? Drew?" the man said in disbelief. "Jerry?" Ash said. The man was Ash's older cousin, Jerry Witherow, and Ash had always looked up to Jerry as the big brother he never had. "I'll go find your dad, I know right where he is." Jerry said. "Hey," Drew said, stopping Jerry. "You know Damien's Market, down by the road leading to Mt. Moon? Can you see if Mr. Damien is there too?" "I'll look around for him too, Drew." Jerry replied.

After a few seconds, Jerry came back, leading three men, two of them trying to support the man in the middle. "Dad?" Ash asked, starting to choke back tears. A man in his early forties stood before Ash. This man looked a lot like Ash, except he was an inch taller, had a crew cut from all his years of being a volunteer firefighter, had some grey hairs that came with growing old, wore glasses, and had a mustache. He also had a cut on his forehead, signs of obvious torture or abuse. "It's all right, I can stand up." Mr. Ketchum said to the two people supporting him.

Mr. Ketchum then looked at Ash. "Ash?" he said. "Dad?" Ash said. "Daddy?" He repeated, on the verge of tears. Mr. Ketchum closed his eyes and shook his head. "Don't talk, don't say anything, just let me look at you." he said. After getting a good look at his son, he said, "Yep, I knew I was right. I knew it. You're alive. I was tough on you growing up, Ash. And I did things that made you…, well, made you hate me sometimes. But now you know why, don't you? For some reason or another, for one reason or another, it's gone. We're all gone." Ash was starting to cry, seeing his father like this. Misty was also starting to cry, because she didn't like seeing her boyfriend's dad like this. Drew was also crying, due to the fact that he had kept a lot of emotions bottled up in the last twenty-four hours.

Mr. Ketchum looked at his son, tears in his eyes. "Remember…, remember when I used to take you to the park and play, and I used to push you on the swings, and you were just so…, you were just so damn little?" he said, starting to choke on tears himself. "I remember. I remember all of it." Ash replied. "Well, I ain't gonna be around to pick you up when you fall down now. You got to look out for yourself, take care of yourself and your friends now." Ash then noticed that his mom wasn't there. "What happened, to Mom, Dad. Where is she, what did they do with her?" He asked. Mr. Ketchum gave his son the silent treatment on that subject, but Ash already knew the answer. He started to bawl about that. "Ash, you can't afford to be crying anymore. I don't want you to cry for me ever again. Never do it, for as long as you live, never do it. Just let it turn to something else." Mr. Ketchum said.

Drew decided that it was his turn to speak. "Where's my dad, Mr. Ketchum?" He asked. Mr. Ketchum turned his attention to Drew. "I don't know Drew. I just don't know." He replied. He then turned his attention back to Ash. "Ash, go now. Get out, before they find you three." "I'll never see you again, Dad." Ash argued. "Yes you will, Ash, I don't want to hear you talk like that." Ash had one more thing to say to his dad. "Dad, I love you." Mr. Ketchum nodded. "Yes, I know you do, Ash. I love you too. Now go."

Ash, Misty, and Drew turned around to leave. Mr. Ketchum looked around to see if any of the guards were watching. Seeing none, he yelled after Ash. "ASH! AVENGE ME! AVEEEEEENGE ME!" he called after his son.

Author's Notes: End of Chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow. In Chapter 8, Ash, Misty, and Drew reunite with May and Solon Maiden Anabel of the Battle Tower.


	8. Chapter 8 May and Anabel

-1**Sharpedos!**

Chapter 8: May and Anabel

Author's Notes: New chapter! May and Anabel appear in this chapter. And before you ask, no I am not planning on putting that Hikari chick into this story, but she will be in the new stories after this, so don't think that I'm not going to do anything with her in later chapters.

Disclaimer: Do not own! I wish I did, though.

Ash, Misty and Drew had just arrived at the doorstep of Norman and Caroline. (May's parents, duh!) Norman had already opened the door before they could knock. Ash and Misty were carrying shotguns, just in case they ran into any trouble, and Ash also had his revolver. "Ash, Misty, Drew!" Norman exclaimed, shaking their hands. "Norman!" Ash greeted. "Come on in!" Norman invited, taking Ash and Misty's guns and putting them on safety. "Wow, a house!" Misty said. Ash was hugging Caroline. Misty went over to hug her too. "Last time we were in a house was five weeks!" Drew said, after receiving his hug from Caroline.

Ash, Misty, Drew and Norman sat down in chairs around the front room. "Who do you got out there with you?" "We got Brock, Gary, and Max. Max is safe." Drew said. "Well, we were thinking that you all would be heading for F.K. right now." Norman said. "What's F.K.?" Drew asked. "Free Kanto," Norman replied. "That's the safe zone." "Then where are we?" Ash asked. "Hell, you all are in occupied territory. You're all forty miles behind enemy lines, right smack-dab in the middle of World War III." Norman said. "So, what were you three doing fooling around Cerulean anyway?" he added. "We've been looking for news, Norman. We haven't even seen or talked to anybody since it all started." Ash answered. "You three wait here." Norman said, going into the back room. Caroline came in, carrying cups of hot chocolate and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "I wish there was more. I'm sorry." she said.

Ash, Misty, and Drew all took the food from her. "Thanks Caroline, we appreciate it." Ash said. Norman came back in, carrying a container. "Here, use this to see where you're standing from now on." He said, handing the container to Drew. Drew opened it and took out a radio. "A radio? Norman, we can't take this…" Drew had started to protest. Norman held up his hand. "No, it's all right, I got another one. Now you three listen to me real good. Don't go to Cerulean no more." "Why not?" Drew asked. "Because there have been some attacks there. People have been waking up with their throats cut, and word has it, it's you." Norman replied.

Ash, Misty and Drew all said that it wasn't them. Then Drew had a question to ask Norman and Caroline. "What happened to my Dad and Mom?" Norman and Caroline looked at each other, uneasy looks on their faces. Norman then spoke up. "Your dad is dead, Drew. They shot him." Drew started rocking back and forth in his chair uncontrollably, starting to bawl like a baby. "Russians went and found some guns missing, so they shot him for aiding guerillas." Norman said. Caroline went over and hugged Drew in an attempt to comfort him. Ash was outraged. "What do you mean, aiding guerillas, he never aided anybody! We took the stuff!" He shouted. "We killed him!" Drew sobbed.

"They killed him, Drew. Made him an example." Norman said. "Now, you three let that burn in real good. I don't know where your mother is, Drew." "I got nobody now!" Drew cried. "You guys need food, a bed, you need anything, you come here." Norman said. "I got a couple of people I want to hide with you." "Norman, no.." Caroline started to protest. But Norman was already walking into the back room. Ash and Misty followed him. Norman opened a trapdoor in the floor that lead to his cellar. Two girls were sitting in there. "May and Frontier Brain Anabel." Norman explained. "They spent two days sneaking here. Those sons-of-bitches tried having their way with them." He turned to the girls. "May, Anabel? You're going to be living with Ash, Misty, Drew and their friends for a while. And I don't want to know where they're going."

Norman and Caroline had given Ash, Misty, and Drew three Ponytas. Anabel was riding with Misty. May was hugging Norman. "Bye Dad." she said. May then climbed onto the same Ponyta as Drew. Ash came over to Norman and Caroline on his Ponyta. "Norman." He said, shaking Norman's hand. "Good luck Ash." Norman said. Ash was about to take off when Norman held him back. "Here," he said, pressing a box into Ash's hand. "Here's a box of ammo for your grandfather's pistol." Ash took the ammo and started to load some speed loaders. Norman also gave Ash a ring. "And use this to propose to Misty." He said. Ash thought it was kind of strange, taking an engagement ring from Norman, but he shrugged it off and put it in his pocket. "Thanks." he said. "I'll take care of May and Anabel." Ash said. Ash then rode off after his friends, while Norman and Caroline watched their daughter disappear over the horizon.

Author's Notes: End of Chapter. Chapter 9 will be up next Friday. In the next one, Ash and the gang reflect on their lives before the invasion.


	9. Chapter 9 Radio Free Kanto

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Chapter 9: Radio Free Kanto

Author's Notes: Chapter 9 like I promised. In this one, Ash and the gang look back on their lives before the Soviet invasion while listening to the Radio Free Kanto radio station.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that is written about here.

"It's 11:59 pm, Radio Free Kanto, and here we are with music and the truth until dawn. Right now we have a few words for our brothers and sisters in the occupied zone. "The chair is against the wall. The chair is against the wall. John has a long mustache. John has a long mustache. (For those of you who don't know, these were call signs that the Allied forces used to communicate with the Maquis, the French resistance during the Second World War to signal that the Allies had just invaded Normandy.) It's 12:00 am, people, another day closer to victory, and for those of you out, on, or behind the enemy lines, this is your song."

The Battle Hymn Of The Republic had started playing. Everyone was sitting around the campfire, thinking about their past lives. Ash had a lot of things on his mind. The day he was inspired to become Pokemon Master. The day he and Gary became rivals. The day he tied with Gary when they broke that old Pokeball in half. The day he first got Pikachu. When he first met Misty. Meeting Brock. Finishing top sixteen in the Indigo Plateau. Brock staying with Professor Ivy. Winning the Orange League. His stint as the Chosen One. Johto. Misty having to go back to Cerulean. When he first found out he loved her. Meeting May and Max. The Hoenn league. The Battle Frontier. Everything was flashing in front of his eyes.

Misty had things on her mind too. The day her parents died. Fishing Ash out of the river. Falling in love with him. Dreaming about marrying him and having his children. And now, seeing images of Daisy being shot by that Russian soldier in front of her eyes.

Brock thought about the day his parents disappeared. Taking care of his little brothers and sisters. His dad coming back. Joining Ash on many different occasions. Getting engaged to Suzie, then finding out that she died in a car crash a week later.

Gary remembered playing with Ash back before they were rivals. His parents being murdered by Team Rocket. How he shut down Team Rocket with Ash's help.

May saw the day that Max was born. The Grand Festivals that she participated in. Getting Torchic as her first Pokemon. Leaving for Johto.

Max saw his adventures with Ash. Meeting that Ralts. Being one lesson away from getting his Trainer's License, only to have the opportunity torn away from him with the invasion.

Drew saw his twin sister, Diana, dying from a disease, and how they were so close. This ultimately caused him to turn cold hearted, until he secretly fell in love with May.

And finally, Anabel, becoming Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower and Salon Maiden. Meeting Ash, and secretly having a crush on him, so she was a little heartbroken when she saw that Ash was with Misty.

Gary was trying to comfort Drew, who was crying uncontrollably, still a little bit in denial about his father being dead. May spoke what everybody was thinking. "Things are different now." Anabel hugged May, showing that she cared. But then, sleep crept up on the gang. Misty, cuddling up with Ash, started to dream about a life with Ash, without the invasion. "Yeah, May is right," she thought. "Things are different now." A tear escaped her eye, but that was all, because she felt safe in her lover's arms.

Author's Notes: End of Chapter 9. Chapter 10 is coming tomorrow. In Chapter 10, trouble strikes when three Soviet soldiers come up to Mt. Moon.


	10. Chapter 10 Revisionist History

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Chapter 10: Revisionist History

Author's Notes: Sorry for not getting this chapter up yesterday, but I was out doing other things. I saw Ghost Rider (that was a damn good movie) and bought a copy of Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. (that is what ultimately caused me to skip the update) To make up for the missed update, I will add two new chapters today! In this chapter, three Soviets come up to Mt. Moon where Ash and the gang are hiding! What will they do? Find out in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Own these, I don't. (that's my Yoda impersonation.)

Gary and Max ran up the trail to their lookout point. Max looked through the binoculars he was using. He saw a Soviet Jeep coming up. "They're coming up!" Max exclaimed. "Should we tell them?" Gary nodded a yes.

The Jeep pulled up to a signpost and stopped. Three Soviet soldiers stepped out. "Oh, how beautiful!" one of them said, admiring the scenery. The second soldier pulled out a camera and started to take pictures of the area. The third Soviet soldier stopped and looked at the signpost. "Ah, what is written here?" he asked. "You studied English, Yuri. Translate." the first soldier said. "Kanto history! I know this well!" Yuri said. He stopped in front of the signpost and cleared his throat. "Mt. Moon National Battlefield." he started to read. "Here we have a peasant uprising in 1908. They were crushed by the Emperor of Kanto leading samurais and ninjas. The battle lasted all winter, more than 35,000 people were killed. It was the greatest battle of Kanto history." Yuri was sadly mistaken though, because the signpost was dedicating a National Park, not battlefield.

The other two soldiers took no notice though, and they started clapping. "Bravo, Yuri!" the first soldier congratulated. "Yuri, I'll take a photograph of you. Stay there." "African Primeape." the first soldier said. The second soldier took the picture of Yuri. "Now you do us, Yuri." the camera soldier said, handing the camera to Yuri. The first soldier and camera soldier went and stood in front of the signpost. Yuri was prepping the digital camera for another picture. "Hurry up, you fool." the first soldier said. Yuri took the picture, and gave the camera back to the camera soldier. Yuri then went to stand on the ledge overlooking the Mt. Moon scenery.

Yuri stuck a pose of him with his AK-47 pointing in an upright position. "Look at me, Yuri." the camera soldier said. He then took the picture of Yuri. Yuri then noticed something on the ground. "Hey, look, an arrow. A Kanto peasant arrow." "Aren't you the philosopher, Yuri. I did not know that the Kanto peasants used steel." Yuri looked shocked by the first soldier's statement. "Of course they did. It was made from the melted blades of the katana swords that the Federalist ninjas used." The camera soldier took the arrow from Yuri. "Did the Kanto peasants work with plastic, too?" he said, noting that the arrow was made of plastic. But Yuri was not backing down from his original view on the arrow. "You idiot," he said to the camera soldier. He took the arrow back. "This is bone, polished to a high sheen. There must be more."

The three soldiers began to look for more arrows, when Max, May, and Anabel slipped out from behind their cover on the steep slope of the hill. "Hey, what are you doing!" one of the soldiers shouted. "Stop! Stop, damn you!" the first soldier shouted, firing off a few warning shots from his AK. "Be careful, she has a weapon!" the camera soldier shouted, pointing at May. May was carrying the hunting bow when she fell on her face while trying to escape the soldiers. The first soldier grabbed May and tried to drag her up the slope to arrest her. Max picked up the hunting bow that May had dropped and fired an arrow into the soldier's ass.

The rest of the gang had heard the commotion and were running to some cover, Ash carrying his pistol, Gary and Drew carrying shotgun. "Take cover!" Ash yelled, and they all hid behind some trees.

The soldier screamed in pain, holding his hands over his ass, trying to get the arrow out. He started to climb up the hill. "Help me, comrades! Yuri!" he yelled, trying to get back to the jeep. "Grab him!" Max yelled. May grabbed the soldier. "I got him!" she yelled. Anabel climbed up and grabbed the soldiers AK. She then shot the soldier in the back, killing him. For sure, the battle between Ash's gang in the Soviets had just begun.

Author's Notes: So, one down, two to go! End of Chapter 10. Chapter 11 will be up later today. In Chapter 11, we will see if Ash and the gang survive the remaining two Soviets.


	11. Chapter 11 Mt Moon National Battlefield

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Author's Notes: Like I promised, Chapter 11. In this one, we will see if our heroes will survive the Soviet soldiers.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own this.

Drew popped out from behind the tree, just as the camera soldier was running up. They both froze in surprise before Drew fired his shotgun, killing the camera soldier. Ash, Misty, Gary, and Drew all took turns firing their weapons, seriously hurting Yuri.

Yuri ran up the hill, and limped over to the Jeep that the soldiers came in. Falling over from his wounds, he quickly got back up and got into the Jeep. Getting in, he picked up the receiver of the built-in radio. "God help me! God help me!" he shouted into the receiver. But Ash got to the Jeep before Yuri could finish his transmission, and he pulled out his pistol. Yuri knew that there was not anything that he could do to save his own life or to kill Ash. So he just closed his eyes, telling Ash to do it and do it quick. Ash pulled back the hammer on his revolver, put the gun up against Yuri's head.

Max jumped as he heard Ash's pistol go off. Misty, May, Anabel, Gary, and Drew could not believe what they just heard. Ash had just killed someone in such a coldhearted way. He had always been a sweet and caring boy who had always been against killing. Misty was especially worried that Ash would no longer be the boy that she fell in love with. Fortunately, Ash came up to her and let her know that he had not changed, although he would never be able to forget that he had shot someone point-blank in the head. Ash wiped the blood on his hands onto his jeans, disgusted with what he just did.

Author's Notes: Short Chapter but that is the end of Chapter 11. Chapter 12 will be up next Friday. In the next chapter, Ash and the gang realize the consequences of killing those soldiers.


	12. Chapter 12 Serious Consequences

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Chapter 12: Serious Consequences

Author's Notes: New Chapter! In this one, the gang realizes the consequences of killing those three soldiers.

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Drew was busy cutting the barrel of the shotgun he was carrying, in hopes of making a sawed-off shotgun. Everyone else was sitting around the campfire, wondering about what had just happened. "They were people!" Max exclaimed, stating the obvious. "Yeah, well, so was my dad." Drew replied bitterly. "What was it like?" Brock asked. Drew stopped sawing for a second. "It was good." he said, and then went back to sawing the barrel of the shotgun.

Ash, Misty, May, Anabel, and Gary were still trying to find out where they wanted to go from here. "One thing's for sure," Ash said. "No one can ever go home again. Never." Gary reached over and picked up a frying pan and some other dirty dishes. "Why don't you make yourselves useful?" Gary said, handing the dirty dishes to May and Anabel. May slapped the dishes out of Gary's hand. "You wash it!" she yelled back at Gary. "We ain't ever doing your washing again, me and her are as good as any of you!" she snarled, giving everyone an evil look. "So what's up your ass?" Gary asked. May just went berserk and was trying to strangle Gary. "Shut up!" she yelled. "Don't you ever say that again! Hear me? Say that again, and I'll kill you. You hear me?" Ash was about to stand up to stop the fighting, but May had let go of Gary already. "So what did I do?" Gary asked. Anabel went over to Gary and slapped him. "What you said was wrong!" she said, very pissed off at Gary. Gary started gathering up the dirty dishes, throwing some red hot embers from the campfire at May and Anabel.

Author's Notes: This is once again another short chapter, but this is the end of Chapter 12. Chapter 13 will be up tomorrow. In chapter 13, we will see the Soviet's reaction to the death of the three soldiers.


	13. Chapter 13 The Firing Squad

-1**Sharpedos!**

Chapter 13: The Firing Squad

Author's Notes: New Chapter! In this one, we see the Soviet reactions to the killing of those three soldiers.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything written about here.

Colonel Bella and one of his sergeants walked up to the medical van. There they found the body bags carrying the corpses of three soldiers that were supposedly killed by guerillas up at Mt. Moon. "From now on," Colonel Bella said. "All troops are forbidden to travel outside secured areas in any group smaller than squad size." "Yes, Colonel Bella." his sergeant said. "Then call Bratchenko, and tell him that Sector 8 is now open." "Right away, Colonel Bella." his sergeant said. "And I want some interrogations made," Colonel Bella said. "Starting with Professor Oak. I'm sick and tired of his pleasantries." "Yes, sir, Colonel Bella." his sergeant said.

"Oh, Gary, he wouldn't hurt anybody." Professor Oak said. Colonel Bella, his sergeant, and Professor Oak were all inside Professor Oak's office. Professor Oak had been mayor of Cerulean City for about a year now. "I know my grandson, Colonel, he's not the guerilla type." Colonel Bella opened up a folder containing personal files on Gary. "According to records, Professor," Colonel Bella said, looking at the files. "Your grandson is a prominent, student leader." "Well, yes, he's a leader, but not in a violent or physical way." Professor Oak said. "No, Gary, you see, he's more of a politician, like his grandfather." Professor Oak threw the soldiers a nervous smile. "A former member of an elite military organization: Pokemon Trainer." Colonel Bella said. "Ah, yes, but that's not military." Professor Oak explained. "Now look, Colonel, if he's out there, he's hungry, he's scared, and he is just as anxious to avoid conflicts as you and me. He's not a troublemaker." "Then who is?" Colonel Bella asked. "Let's just say it runs in some of the families." Professor Oak replied.

Colonel Bella and his sergeant started to chuckle with laughter. "This community is indeed fortunate to have a shepherd like him." Colonel Bella said. This just caused him and his sergeant to laugh even more. "Well, I just want to get through this with as little conflict as possible, Colonel." Professor Oak said. "Now if you have any questions, you just call me-" "Thank you." the sergeant interrupted. "We are finished. For now." he said as he and Colonel Bella walked out the door.

Flint Slate was digging a grave. Not for anyone he knew, or of his own free will. He was being forced to by the soldiers. Jerry reached in to help Mr. Slate out after he finished. A soldier held them at gunpoint, forcing them to go up to a large rock where a lot of other people were already standing. While this was happening, some soldiers were firing off blanks from their guns to respect their fallen comrades. Colonel Bella was standing next to Professor Oak, and then some armored vehicles with mounted machine guns came up to the rock and aimed their weapons at the prisoners.

Meanwhile, a woman with brilliant orange hair came crawling through a nearby wheat field, holding a pair of binoculars. She looked through them, and recognized a few of the prisoners as Flint Slate, Jerry Witherow, and Phillip Ketchum. There was a moment of silence, and then the prisoners started to sing the Kanto National Anthem. They were halfway through the song when Colonel Bella snapped his fingers and the machine gunners opened fire, killing the prisoners. Misty dropped the binoculars in horror as she saw the prisoners executed. Professor Oak was then puking after the executions.

It was now night at Mt. Moon, and almost everyone was sitting around, crying. "DON"T CRY!" Ash shouted. "HOLD IT BACK! LET IT TURN TO SOMETHING ELSE!" Max was still sobbing uncontrollably. Ash went over to him and grabbed him. "Listen to me," he said to Max. "Don't ever cry again, for as long as you live, never do it." But Ash was close to tears himself. He then hugged Max in an attempt to calm him down, but that was to no avail. "They're gonna kill us! All of us!" Max shouted. Drew looked down the sights of his AK-47. "Then why should we be different?" he asked. Misty got up and hugged Ash, tears just rolling down her face. "Let it turn to something else, Misty," Ash said. "Let it turn. Let it turn." Everything was going to hell. "_Tomorrow,"_ Ash thought. "_I am going to make sure that we get to have our revenge."_ He had to think up a name for the guerilla force he was about to establish. He knew that his girlfriend loved Water Pokemon, so he chose the scariest looking Water Pokemon there was. "_Tomorrow the Sharpedos shall rise and fight against the invaders."_ he thought.

Author's Notes: End of Chapter 13! Chapter 14 will be up tomorrow. In Chapter 14, the guerilla force will start it's first three of many attacks against the Communist invaders.


	14. Chapter 14 Retalliation

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Chapter 14: Retaliation

Author's Notes: New Chapter! In this one, Ash and the gang officially form the Sharpedos, a guerilla terrorist force to fight back against the communist invaders.

Disclaimer: They keep asking me if I own this. My answer is always the same. I do not own these things written about in the story. Why, do any of you own this?

A Soviet T-10 tank rolled up to a gas station. The owner came out to see what the Soviets wanted. "Take gasoline." the tank commander said. The tank's exhaust went off as the tank's engines were deactivated. Just then, Anabel rode by on a bicycle. There was a picnic basket in the bike's carrier basket. The young Soviet soldiers noticed her, and they noticed how good she looked.

"Hey girl," one of the young soldiers said. "What are you doing here?" The two young soldiers, their hormones going haywire, went to try to have their way with Anabel. They grabbed her, and Anabel tried to fight her way out of their grip. The young soldiers said things like "You can't resist me," or "You know you want us." Just then, the tank commander said, "Forget the broad, just grab her stuff." The two soldiers, not wanting to be executed for insubordination, grabbed the picnic basket from the bike's carrier basket. They threw it to the tank commander, who caught it and threw it into the tank. Anabel began to run away. "You're so beautiful, what's wrong with you!" the young soldiers yelled after her.

The soldiers were about to get back into their tank to take off, when the tank exploded and the driver flew out, dead. Anabel had started to run faster. Her picnic basket was booby-trapped with antitank explosives. The Soviets had just figured this out. "Let's get her!" the tank commander yelled, opening up his switchblade. Anabel ran across an open field, the three soldiers chasing her.

Anabel was screaming with panic while the Soviets were chasing her, when all of a sudden, Ash popped out of one spider-hole ( a guerilla tactic, where they would dig holes in the ground, build trapdoors in them and hide inside the hole and pop out and fire when they were ready, catching the enemy by surprise, and usually killing them.) carrying an AK-47. Misty and Drew came popped out, Misty carrying an AK-47, Drew carrying his sawed-off shotgun. Brock popped out of the third hole, also carrying an AK-47. All four of them fired on the Soviets chasing Anabel, killing them. After they were dead, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Drew climbed out of their spider-holes. "Run, this way!" Ash yelled, as they retreated across the open field. They couldn't stay in one place for too long, because the Soviets probably heard the gunshots, and they wanted to find more to kill.

There was a group of people being held in one place, as a Soviet colonel rounded up soldiers and told them to take aim at the group. All these people were going to be executed for saying bad things about Communism. Among the group were Violet and Lilly, Misty's two surviving sisters. The firing squad readied the guns and took aim. Many of the people were praying for a miracle, while others were shooting defiant glares at the Soviets. Just as the firing squad leader was about to give the order to fire, gunshots rang out and the firing squad fell down, dead. The civilians all ran for cover, while the Soviets in the armored vehicles turned in the direction of the shooting. There was the whole group standing on top of a cliff wall. Ash and Misty threw grenades into the armored vehicles, and they exploded, killing the drivers of the armored vehicles. All the civilians in the group that was about to be executed came out from hiding to see why their would-be executioners were dead. Ash stood up, holding his AK-47. He took a deep breath. "SHAAAAAAAARPEDOOOS!" he yelled in defiance to the Communists.

A Soviet soldier was on top of a telephone pole, and he cut the telephone wire. "It's cut! It's cut!" he yelled to his comrades. Just then, Ash popped out from behind cover on top of a two-story high building, aiming his Springfield sniper rifle. "Sniper!" the soldier yelled, before Ash shot him. Anabel was lying on her stomach on the ground, firing a tripod machine gun at the Soviets. Misty had her AK-47 and had her back to a wall, also firing. May was inside a run-down shed, firing an antiaircraft gun at the Soviets. Brock was hiding behind a broken down old car, also firing an AK-47.

The Soviets had two armored vehicles, ready to fire on the gang, when Misty fired an RPG. Max also fired an RPG. Both rockets hit their mark, destroying the armored vehicles. Gary pooped out from behind his cover, using his AK-47 to give flanking fire, that would cause the Soviets to fall into their trap. It worked. The Soviets took cover behind a wood pile. They saw Ash. Ash had just sniped another Soviet. He got back behind cover just in time to avoid being shot in the head. Just then, Drew came out from his cover on top of a building behind the Soviet's cover. He pulled the pin on a few grenades and slid them down the grooves in the tin roof he was laying on. "Grenade!" one of the Soviets yelled, but it was too late, as the grenades exploded and killed the last of the Soviets that they were attacking. Ash went up to one of the destroyed armored vehicles, took out a can of spray paint, and painted Sharpedos!, on the destroyed armored vehicle. This was a warning to the Soviets, that if they stayed in Cerulean City for too long, the Sharpedos will come to hunt them.


	15. Chapter 15 Defining Sharpedo

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Chapter 15: Defining Sharpedo

Author's Notes: I'm back with a new chapter like I promised! In this one, we meet General Bratchenko, another of the Sharpedo's enemies.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Colonel Bella walked down a sidewalk full of corpses. "I've seen this before," he said. "Nicaragua, El Salvador, Cambodia, Angola, and Johto. But these are my men!" he exclaimed, hatred burning for the Sharpedos.

Anabel walked out of the Soviet-Kanto Friendship Center. A Soviet soldier started to follow her. "Miss, maybe you speak at me for a minute or two?" he asked. His English was very poor. "Um, I'll be right back, okay?" Anabel replied. "Oh, you bring girlfriend?" the Soviet soldier asked. "Yeah!" Anabel replied with fake cheerfulness. "Okay, I'll be waiting. Bye!" he said. Anabel walked off with a relieved look on her face.

Colonel Bella and General Bratchenko walked down the main street in front of the Soviet-Kanto Friendship Center. "What is a Sharpedo?" Bratchenko asked. "A small Pokemon, the evolved form of a Carvanah." Colonel Bella explained. "Very small, but very ferocious. It is also the most fearful Water Pokemon, the types that the Cerulean Gym specialize in."

"They're beasts, Ernesto. You must kill everyone of them eventually." General Bratchenko replied. "It's the same as Afghanistan. They'll never stop."

"Look," Colonel Bella said. "I was always on the side of the insurgents. I have no experience in these matters. But it would seem necessary to win the support of the people. As the Americans used to say in Vietnam: Win their hearts and minds.

"And the Americans lost Vietnam, Ernesto." Bratchenko said. " "Of course, General." Colonel Bella said. "Things are paralyzed at the front, Ernesto." General Bratchenko said. "Morale is crucial right now. Keep the men in the secured areas. You'll see how they forget about these "Sharpedos."

Colonel Bella nodded in agreement, when all of a sudden, the Soviet-Kanto Friendship Center exploded from one of the Sharpedo's bombs! Bella's sergeant ran over. "Are you all right?" he yelled. Bella and Bratchenko nodded a yes. Bella looked at the destroyed center, and then turned to Bratchenko. "You were saying, comrade?" he asked, annoyed. "Shut up!" Bratchenko yelled back. Bella ran inside to see if he could rescue the people trapped inside.

The soldier that was flirting with Anabel was on the ground, tending to one of his comrades. "Doctor!" he yelled, but no one came. "What is happening?" he asked to himself. A T-10 tank came to see what was going on, but the Sharpedos had already fled.

Author's Notes: End of Chapter 15! Chapter 16 will be up tomorrow. In Chapter 16, May finds a shot-down US Air Force pilot.


	16. Chapter 16 Colonel Oldham

-1** Sharpedos!**

Chapter 16: Colonel Oldham

Author's Notes: Sorry about not updating yesterday, was being retarded and not letting me log in yesterday. I will provide two updates today to make up for yesterday. In this chapter, May finds a shot down US Air Force pilot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

November 2007

May was sitting on a rock, an AK-47 in her hands. It was her turn for sentry duty. She yawned, getting bored, when she noticed something peculiar, a huge piece of cloth in the middle of a field. She decided to go and investigate.

May got to the middle of the field, and found out that the piece of cloth was a parachute, and there was a man in his early twenties sleeping underneath it. He was in military uniform, and had a pistol close to him. May stepped closer and hovered over the man. The man woke up and reached for his gun, but May stepped on his wrist, preventing the man from getting his gun.

"Are you a Soviet, Kanto, or ally?" May demanded. The man looked up at her. "American. Red blooded." he replied. "What state are you from?" May asked. "Washington." the man replied. "And what is the capital of Washington?" May asked. "Olympia." the man replied. May cocked her gun and pointed it at the man. "Wrong, commie!" she yelled. "It's Seattle!" The man reached up and pushed the gun away from his face. "Please, little girl. I'm cold. You've seen too many movies." the man said.

May reached down and picked up the man's pistol and checked it. It was still loaded. May put the safety on and put the gun in her pocket. "Well, are you hungry?" she asked. "I could eat, yeah." the man replied.

The man was sitting around the campfire with Max, May, Drew, Gary, Brock, and Anabel. "What kind of plane do you fly?" Brock asked. "Well, I did fly an F-15." the man said. He reached to the shoulder of his uniform and tore off a patch. "Here," he said, handing the patch to Brock. "I'm a Pidgeot driver." Brock took the patch. He then reached over and picked up a military beret. "Here, take this." Brock said, handing the beret to the man. "We got this off a dead Russian Major." he explained.

The man took the beret. "Major, huh?" he said. He put it on his head. "Well, I suppose it ought to fit on a Colonel." Just then, Ash and Misty walked over. Misty had a cigarette dangling out of her mouth.

The man looked at Ash. "Are you the head honcho of this, sport?" he asked. "Who are you?" was Ash's response. "Andrew Oldham, US Air Force." the man replied. "How did you get yourself shot down, Colonel?" Ash asked. "It was five-to-one, I got four." Andrew replied.

Ash smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Ash." he said. Andrew took Ash's hand and shook it. "How you doing, Ash?" he said. "Good as can be." Ash replied. Misty spit her cigarette out.

Everyone was sitting around the campfire. Andrew was explaining how the invasion happened. He had a stick and was pointing to places on the grill that were being used as a makeshift map. "Johto." he said, pointing to the left of the map. "Orange Archipelago." He pointed to the right of the map. "Down here is Hoenn." He pointed at the bottom of the map. "Up here is Sinnoh." He pointed to the top of the map. "Here is Kanto." He pointed to the middle of the map. "Now the first wave of the attack came in disguised as commercial charter flights, the same way they invaded Afghanistan back in 1980. They were crack airborne outfits. They came in here and took over here in Lavender Town and the Rock Tunnel."

"So that's what hit Cerulean?" Ash asked. "I guess so." Andrew replied. "They coordinated with selective nuke strikes, and the missiles were a hell of a lot more accurate then we thought. They took out the silos here in Cinnabar Island and Fuchsia City, and key points of communication."

"Like what?" Misty asked. "Oh, like Pallet Town, Celadon and Pewter Cities." Andrew replied. "Gone?" Max asked. "Yeah, that's right." Andrew replied. "Infiltrators came up here illegally from Hoenn. Cubans mostly. They managed to infiltrate SAC bases in the Seafoam Islands and wreaked a hell of a lot of havoc, I'll tell you. They opened up the door down here, and the whole Cuban and Nicaraguan armies come rolling on through, rolled right up across Routes 2 and 3."

"How far did they get?" Drew asked. "Vermillion, across to Diglett Tunnel." Andrew replied. "We held them at the Rock Tunnel and the Power Plant. Anyway, the Russians reinforced with over sixty divisions. Sent three whole army groups across Sinnoh to link up here at Victory Road, but we stopped their butts cold. The lines have pretty much stabilized now."

"What about the Orange Islands?" Drew asked. "I guess they figured that they didn't want to be part of World War III. Most of your allies are sitting this one out. All except America and England. But we won't last long. The Russians need to take you in one piece, and that's why they're here. That's why they won't use nukes anymore, and we won't either, not on our own allies soil. The whole damn thing is pretty conventional now. Who knows? Maybe next week they'll be using swords."

"What started it?" Misty asked. "I don't know, the bully seeing the smallest kid, I guess. Sooner or later the bully will pick on the little kid." "That simple?" Ash asked. "I guess that Russia just forgot what a World War was like and wanted to be in another one."

"Well, who is on our side?" Ash asked. "Six hundred million Canadians." Andrew said. "Last I heard, there were a billion Canadians." Misty said. "There were." Andrew said, and he splashed some of his rum on the campfire. The fire made a small explosion, suggesting a nuclear strike.

"You got a girlfriend?" Max asked. "I don't know." Andrew replied. "We were engaged to be married back in September, while I was stationed at the US Air Force base at the Seafoam Islands. She got caught behind the lines back there. I like to think that she is alive, but I hear stories about what they're doing to civilians there." With that said, Andrew went to his tent to go take a long nap.

Author's notes: Whew! A long chapter. End of Chapter 16. Chapter 17 will be up later today. In Chapter 17, the Sharpedos do another attack on the Communists with Andrew tagging along to see how the Sharpedos work.


	17. Chapter 17 A Bunch of Kids

-1** Sharpedos!**

Chapter 17: A Bunch of Kids

Author's Notes: Like I promised, this is today's second update. Hope you like it! In this one, the Sharpedos do their fourth attack against the Communists with their new friend, Andrew.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership.

Andrew was sleeping in his tent when it was zipped open and a flashlight was shined in his face. "Colonel, wake up." A voice said. Andrew woke up to see Ash hovering above him. "We're going to go shoot up an armored column. You want to come?" Ash asked. Andrew nodded his head in yes. "Well, c'mon then. Early Tailow gets the Wurmple." Ash then walked away. Andrew sat up and turned on his oil lantern. He noticed that a beard was beginning to grow, and wished he had brought a razor with him. He then noticed that he had a flower on his uniform. "Early Tailow gets the Wurmple." he repeated to himself.

Soviets were scattering for cover as Ash and his friends fired on them. Max was taking cover behind a barrel, firing an AK-47. Gary and Drew were also firing AK-47. Misty was firing an AK-47 at any Soviets who tried to flank them. Brock was using his AK-47 to clean out any stragglers. Ash popped a few rounds from his AK-47. Andrew was crouching next to Ash. Ash then pulled out a plunger. "Watch those Claymores on the trees." he said. He used the plunger, and the Claymore plastic explosives exploded, killing a few Soviets and exposing others. An armored vehicle rolled up, searching for the Sharpedos. Ash saw it. "Misty, RPG!" he yelled to his girlfriend. Misty fired a rocket and hit the armored vehicle, destroying it. Drew threw a grenade and killed the final few Soviet soldiers. Everyone started whooping and cheering and high-fiving each other. Ash turned to Andrew. "Now what do you think?" he asked. "Not bad for a bunch of kids, huh?" Andrew chuckled. "Your mom would be real proud." he replied.

Everyone was sitting around the campfire. "You think you're tough for eating beans every day?" Andrew asked. "Because there are half a million people in Celadon City who would give anything for half of what you got. They live off Rattatas, sawdust, and sometimes, off each other. At night, the pyres for the dead light up the sky. It's medieval." May was awed by the way Andrew talked. She started to form a crush on him. Andrew started to head back to his tent to turn in for the night, when he saw Drew using his switchblade to carve some words of vengeance for his father's death. Andrew scoffed. "All that hate is going to burn you up, Drew." Andrew said. Drew looked at Andrew and smiled. "It keeps me warm." he said. He then closed his switchblade.

Andrew was almost at his tent when Max stopped him. "Andrew," he said. "Are we doing right?" Andrew looked at Max, and then walked off without saying a word.

Author's notes: Short Chapter, but end of Chapter 17. Chapter 18 will be up next Friday. After this weekend is my Spring Break, so you can expect more updates! In Chapter 18, Andrew and the Sharpedos devise an attack to free the prisoners at the drive-in.


	18. Chapter 18 Tactical Destruction

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Chapter 18: Tactical Destruction

Author's Notes: Chapter 18 is now coming in! In this chapter, the Sharpedos attack the Cerulean drive-in to rescue the political prisoners held there.

Disclaimer: I don't own these. I would buy them if I had enough money, though.

Andrew stepped in front of the rock formation. Carved onto the rock were the names of the family members of the Sharpedos that were killed shortly after the invasion. The list included: Phillip Ketchum, Delia Ketchum, Jerry Witherow, Daisy Waterflower, Flint Slate, and Rodney Damien. Andrew saluted these fallen people. He then heard footsteps crunching in the snow behind him. It was May, and she held out one of the many flowers that grew on Mt. Moon. Andrew had a similar flower, and held it out too. May smiled, and then ran back to the camp.

Andrew shrugged his shoulders in confusion of May's actions. He then spotted Max sitting in one of the alcoves in the rock formation. Andrew walked up to him. "Looks like you found a new friend in my sister, huh?" Max asked. Andrew looked down at the flower in the breast pocket of his uniform. "Yeah." Andrew replied. "She doesn't say much, does she?" he asked. "No," Max said. "Something happened to her. Apparently some of the invaders tried to rape her and Anabel." Andrew said nothing and began to admire the beautiful scenery of Mt. Moon.

December 2007.

The Sharpedos were gathered around a diagram of the occupied Cerulean drive-in, which they were planning to liberate. Andrew was making the plan to get into the drive-in. "Alright," he said. He pointed to specific areas on the diagram. "Plane, plane, plane, plane, Cuban bunker, Russian bunker, ammunition dumps, troop tents. Machine gun bunkers here, here, here, and here. Back in by the drive-in screen are your political prisoners. Alright, we'll cause a diversion here, cut holes in the wire here, fire on all these machine gun positions. The B group comes across this area in a flanking maneuver, and when you reach this bunker, you lay down grazing fire on this defilade. Now I think that's simple enough. Any questions?"

Max raised his hand. "What's a flank?" he asked. "A defilade?" Anabel asked. "Yeah, what's grazing fire?" Drew asked. "I need a drink." Andrew said to himself.

A couple of Soviet soldiers were on a construction lift, overseeing the prisoners as they were re-educated on how to follow Communism. "Step into the line--," the loudspeaker said, but it was cut off from saying the rest of it's sentence, because a rocket came and hit the construction lift, killing the two soldiers standing on it.

A military truck came crashing through the fence around the drive-in. Andrew, Drew, and Gary all fired rounds from their AK-47s at a group of soldiers, killing them. Pilots all hurried to get into their jets to counter the attack that the Sharpedos started.

A Cuban soldier ran into a Russian troop tent. "Help…the Sharpedos are attacking!" he shouted. "Follow me…quickly!" he ordered. "Sharpedos!" he yelled, jumping behind some sandbags for cover. May and Anabel were firing their tripod machine guns at another group of soldiers, killing them. Max and Brock came around from behind the truck, firing their AK-47s, killing the stragglers that May and Anabel had missed.

The word friend was on the drive-in screen. Suddenly, the screen flickered, and the word friend came back, with Sharpedos! written on the screen. Andrew was still standing in the truck, firing at the soldiers, when a group of the prisoners came up to the truck. Ash and Misty started handing guns to the prisoners so that they could join in on the fight. Two soldiers were trying to help a pilot get ready to take off, but Max was lying on his stomach in a prone position, firing at the soldiers, killing one. The other soldier saw Max and was about to kill him, but Drew came up behind the soldier, plugging a few rounds into his back, killing him, while effectively saving Max's life. Andrew got underneath the jet and went to help out Drew and Max.

Ash and Misty were still handing out guns to the prisoners. "Come on! Here's your chance!" Misty shouted. "We're all gonna die! Die standing up!" Ash added. Gary walked up to a jet and pulled the pin on a grenade, and stuck it inside the engine of that jet. The truck started to reverse, with the prisoners scrambling to escape. Ash and Misty continued to fire at the soldiers so that the prisoners would get a chance to get out.

Andrew had just opened the co-pilot's hatch. The pilot was still inside. "Grenade!" he yelled. Drew tossed him one (with the pin still in.) and Andrew banged on the canopy to get the pilot's attention. The pilot looked over, and Andrew pulled the pin on his grenade, flipped the pilot off, and tossed the grenade into the co-pilot's seat. Andrew then ran to get to a safe distance, with Drew and Max following him. The jet exploded with the pilot still inside.

Everyone of the Sharpedos had just got back into the truck and where speeding away, firing at any soldiers giving pursuit. "Das Vadanya!" he yelled as the second jet exploded, effectively destroying the tight stranglehold that the Soviets had on the drive-in.

In the rubble of the drive-in, General Bratchenko and Colonel Bella stood dumbstruck in the aftermath of the attack. "Children did this." Bratchenko said. "It's rebels." Bella said. "What rebels? They're bandits!" Bratchenko shot back. Bella's sergeant had rounded up a group of re-captured prisoners, and gave the order to his firing squad to execute them. "Every time they shoot, the revolution grows." Colonel Bella explained. "I know. I was a partisan." he added. "And what are you now?" Bratchenko questioned. "Now I'm like you. A policeman." Bella replied.

Andrew sprinted down an open field at Mt. Moon. He pivoted and caught a football. Misty ran up and tackled Andrew to the ground. "All right, Colonel!" Drew yelled. Andrew was on the ground, wincing in pain. "And he's down. Good play by Misty Waterflower." Drew said. Everyone except Andrew huddled up for another strategy that Ash was going to suggest. May and Anabel walked over to Andrew. "Are you okay?" May asked. "A little harder down on the ground, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Andrew replied. "Come on, old man." May said, reaching holding out her hand to help Andrew back up. "Well, you come down here." Andrew said, pulling May down on the ground with him. May giggled at Andrew. Her crush on him continued to grow. Andrew sat on the ground, caressing a pulled leg muscle. "How old is you girlfriend?" May asked randomly. "Huh?" Andrew asked. "How old is your girlfriend?" May repeated. "Eighty." Andrew joked. "What's she like?" May asked. "Old, like me." Andrew joked again. (Remember, he is only in his early twenties.) "I mean, what's she really like?" May asked. "Feisty, like you." Andrew said, playfully pinching her. May playfully punched Andrew in return. "Where'd you meet her?" May asked. "You really want to know this stuff?" Andrew said. "Yes." May answered. "I met her in a closet at a party." Andrew explained. "I couldn't stand her at first. But once it took…I loved her so bad, it hurt." "You still love her like that?" May asked.

"Hey, are you queers playing, or what?" Gary asked. "No!" May shouted. "All right." Gary said, returning to the football game.

It was Christmas Eve at the Maple residence, and the Sharpedos were celebrating with Norman and Caroline. They were all in a conversation about getting new recruits to the team. "They brought their kids." Norman explained. "Said they didn't have food enough to keep them through the winter. They want to give them to you, Ash." Norman said. "This is enough, Norman, I don't want any more." Ash said. "You're a leader now." Norman explained. "They heard of you on the other side. Maybe all the way back to America. And there is some who say that they're going to drop in some Special Forces in the spring to help you out."

"Green Berets." Andrew said, handing a cup of water to Ash. Ash sighed. "Spring's a long time away. It's a lot of talk until then." he said.

Author's notes: End of chapter 18. Chapter 19 will be up tomorrow. In Chapter 19, the Sharpedos are ambushed by a Russian tank and two members of the Sharpedos will be killed.


	19. Chapter 19 The Front And The Tank

-1**Sharpedos!**

Chapter 19: The Front/The Tank

Author's Notes: Sorry for not putting this chapter up yesterday, I was busy, so two updates today. (I'll probably have to pull an all-nighter for this, but what can you do?)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

January 2008

The Sharpedos were all crouching behind some bushes in the middle of a snow-covered field. There was a Soviet military camp was up in the rocky hills. Jets were flying over the open field. "It's ours!" Max shouted. "How can you tell?" Brock asked. "It's your military, all right." Andrew assured him. May smiled. "Yes!" May cheered. The Kanto Air Force jet flew over the camp and dropped a few bombs. "Fry 'em!" Andrew growled through gritted teeth.

The bombs exploded, destroying the Soviet camp. Now Soviet and US Army tanks were going at it with each other. Ash looked at the explosions from the tank shells. "Jesus Christ!" Ash said. "You have to cross that?" he asked. "Just part of it." Andrew replied. "I hope our guys are still there." he added.

"So, this is a battlefield, huh?" Ash asked. "It's a real war, Ash." Andrew answered. "It's here every day." Andrew looked at Ash. "Come with me, Ash." Andrew said. "You can quit now." he requested. Ash looked back at Andrew. "Could you?" he asked. "Oh, don't give me that crap." Andrew replied. "Wake up in the morning, marry Misty, have some kids, grow old, and die an old happy couple together."

All of a sudden, Ash heard a low rumbling sound near him. He looked over, and a Soviet tank came rolling over. "MOVE IT!" Ash ordered to the rest of the Sharpedos. "COME ON, COME ON, LET'S GO!" The Sharpedos started to run away from the tank, when they saw a snowdrift. Ash got behind it. "COME ON! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! GET DOWN!" he yelled, crouching behind the snowdrift.

The Soviet tank stopped at the front of the snowdrift, near the place where the Sharpedos were hiding. Andrew grabbed Brock and pulled him down. "STAY DOWN!" he shouted. "HE CAN'T SEE US!"

The tank fired a shell at the American tanks in the valley. Luckily, the tank missed. It fired another shot, missing again. A second Soviet tank took position a few miles to the left of the first one. "HE"S LOOKING FOR US!" Brock shouted. "He sure is." Andrew agreed. The second tank fired it's first shot and missed, and the first tank fired it's third shot and missed.

Brock then started to go crazy. "I CAN'T STAND IT! I CAN'T STAND IT!" he yelled. Brock then tried to get out from behind the snowdrift in order to try and run away, but Andrew got on top of him and pinned him to the ground. "STAY DOWN! SHUT UP!" he shouted to the terrified Brock. Tanks from either side were firing at each other and still missing. Then a lull in the firing came. Andrew got up from behind cover. "ALL RIGHT, RUN! EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled. He un-holstered his Glock .45 semi-automatic pistol and jumped on top of the tank. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ash yelled. "GOD DAMN IT!"

Andrew thrust open one of the tank's hatches and fired three shots into it, killing the soldier inside. "I'M GOING UP THERE!" Brock shouted, before climbing onto the tank with Andrew. A soldier on the second tank tried firing the mounted machine gun to see if he could get Andrew off the first tank and rescue his comrades. Drew fired a few bursts from his AK-47 to try and defend Andrew.

Brock climbed onto the tank. "I GOT IT!" he yelled. Andrew climbed over the main hatch of the tank. "GET OUT OF HERE, BROCK!" he yelled. "THERE'S A WORLD OF HURT COMING DOWN!" "I'M STAYING WITH YOU ANDREW!" Brock yelled back.

"TAKE HIM OUT WITH YOUR RPG, MISTY!" Ash shouted. Misty loaded a rocket into the launcher, but the rocket turned out to be a dud. "IT WON'T LAUNCH!" she yelled. "GET ANOTHER ROCKET!" Ash yelled back.

Brock fired a few rounds from his AK-47 at the second tank, while May did the same. "GIVE ME ANOTHER ROCKET!" Misty shouted to Gary. Gary handed Misty a new rocket. Misty took the dud out and loaded the new one in.

Andrew fired some more shots at the second tank. He fired until a _click, click, click,_ came from his gun. He ejected the spent clip from his gun and slapped in a new one. Brock stood up and fired at the second tank. He kept firing until he felt the burning sensation of hot lead entering his body as the machine gunner shot him. "BROCK, NO!" May shouted. Brock fell limp and he leaned over the main turret of the tank. He was dead.

Misty aimed her RPG at the second tank. "EAT ME!" she yelled as she fired. The rocket hit the second tank, destroying it.

The main hatch of the first tank opened and a hand came out and tossed a grenade. Andrew aimed his pistol at the offender, but it was too late. The grenade exploded, sending red hot metal shrapnel into his body. May gasped in horror as she saw the grenade explode in what seemed like slow-motion to her. Andrew gasped from the force of the shrapnel. May began to get up and climb onto the tank, but Ash grabbed her and held her back. "MAY, DON'T!" he yelled.

Andrew, still gasping for breath, pulled out a smoke grenade. He pulled the pin and set it on the tank. The grenade exploded, sending blood red smoke into the air. "COME ON, BUDDIES, COME AND GET 'EM!" He yelled. "Shoot straight for once you Army… pukes….," he said as he drew his last breath and died.

May tried again to climb onto the tank to help Andrew, but Ash grabbed her and forced her back down. "NO!" he shouted. "IT'S USELESS, HE'S DEAD! LET'S GO!" The surviving Sharpedos ran away. The two American tanks saw the smoke and fired at the Soviet tank destroying it. The blast also destroyed Brock and Andrew's dead bodies. None of the Sharpedos wanted to believe that this was happening, but they knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

Author's Notes: So Brock and Andrew are dead. I know this may sound cruel but, 'nuff said. Well, I'll postpone the second chapter until tomorrow, for I am on my Spring Break this week. The story should be finished by the end of this week.


	20. Chapter 20 Talk Of Quitting

-1**Sharpedos!**

Chapter 20: Talk of Quitting

Author's Notes: So, here we are with Chapter 20. In this one, Ash and Misty talk about possibly disbanding the Sharpedos and heading for Free Kanto.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. Now let's start on the next chapter.

Ash had gone to the rock formation, now known as Partisan Rock, to add two more names to the memorial list. He took out a chisel and hammer and carved Brock Slate and Andrew Oldham into the rock. He walked back to the camp.

May was sitting farther away from everybody else at the campfire, crying her eyes out over Andrew's death. Over her brief period of knowing him, she had fallen in love with him. Drew noticed May crying and sat down next to her. "I'll never love anybody again." May sobbed. "If you didn't love anybody, you wouldn't be here." Drew replied. May looked into Drew's emerald eyes. She had fallen for Andrew, and now she had fallen for Drew. She wrapped her arms around Drew's neck and pressed her lips to his. Drew placed his arms around the small of May's back and kissed her back. May then opened her mouth slightly to let Drew's tongue into her mouth. After making out for a few minutes, Drew pulled away and embraced May while May snuggled her face into Drew's neckline. "I love you, Drew." she said. "I love you too, May." Drew replied.

Max and Anabel sat next to each other. Anabel was holding Andrew's Combat Pilot helmet. "Where are we going to bury them?" Max asked. "There's not much left to bury." Anabel replied.

Everybody was gathered around at Brock and Andrew's funeral. In the middle of the circle of people, was Brock and Andrew's AK-47 rifles. Andrew's Combat Pilot helmet was put on the butt of Andrew's rifle. Ash was leading the sermon. "These were good friends." he prayed. "Please take them to a safe place, where this world never happened. And please let them forget, O Lord, so that they can be little again. Amen." Everybody else said "amen" and went back to camp, still mourning their lost friends.

Ash was sitting out in the middle of an open field, thinking to himself. He didn't know what he was going to do next. "Ash." he heard someone whisper. Ash looked over to see Misty walking toward him. "Ash." she whispered again.

"Why are you whispering?" Ash asked. "It feels quiet." Misty replied. "It's getting late, you should get some sleep." she added. "I'm okay." Ash said.

Misty looked up toward the peak of Mt. Moon. "It's strange, isn't it Ash?" she asked. "How the mountains pay us no attention. You laugh or you cry, and the wind just keeps on blowing." "It was bound to happen sooner or later." Ash replied.

"You're getting pretty lean on feelings, aren't you?" Misty asked. "I can't afford them anymore." Ash replied. "Even if that had been me instead of Brock or Andrew?" Misty further questioned. Ash said nothing.

"I was talking with the group, Ash." Misty said. "It doesn't look too good, they're all talking about quitting. It seems that they've all lost the stomach for it, except for Drew." she added. "And what about you?" Ash asked. "I'm your lover, just make it count." Misty replied.

Ash decided that this was a good time to pop the question. He took a deep breath, and with butterflies in his stomach, he turned to face Misty. "Misty?" he asked. Misty turned to look at him. "We've been in love for a long time now, and I want to get this off my chest in case that you die during one of our attacks." He said. He then grabbed Misty and kissed her passionately. When he and Misty broke the kiss, Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out the engagement ring that Norman gave him, whilst keeping it hidden in his fist.

"Misty," he said. He then opened up his fist to show the engagement ring to her. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Misty looked at the ring, then to Ash, then back at the ring. Her eyes began to well up with tears of joy. She took the ring from Ash and placed in on the ring finger of her left hand. "Yes, Ash, I will marry you!" she said, and then she embraced him and pulled him into another passionate kiss. They then got up and began to walk back to the camp, holding each other's hands. They thought that things were going to get better for them. However, they were wrong. Dead wrong.

Author's Notes: So here is another cliffhanger, and I will post up two more chapters today to make up for lost time. In Chapter 21, the Soviets devise a plan to get rid of the Sharpedos once and for all.


	21. Chapter 21 I Am A Hunter

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Chapter 21: I Am A Hunter

Author's Notes: Chapter 21 up! In this one, the Sharpedos get a new enemy, Colonel Strenlikov of the Soviet Army who devises a plan to get rid of the Sharpedos once and for all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort!

February 2008

A Russian marching band walked marched down the streets of Cerulean, beating drums and carrying the flag of the Soviet Union. A huge stereo system was playing the Russian National Anthem at full blast. At the head of the marching band was Colonel Strenlikov of the Russian Army. He saluted Colonel Bella and General Bratchenko while marching down the street. On the other side of some fences on the sidewalk, people were being forced to wave flags of various Soviet Republics.

The Russian Army gathered inside a press hall. "Attention!" the manager of the briefing barked. The soldiers all snapped to attention and saluted Strenlikov. Strenlikov, along with Bella and Bratchenko, all took their places at the front of the press hall. "Be seated, comrades." Strenlikov said. All the soldiers sat down.

Strenlikov picked up a baton. Around the room were different articles of documents. One was a map of Mt. Moon, the other was a picture of a real Sharpedo, and another had pictures of the members of the Sharpedos, with red X's stamped over Brock and Andrew's pictures, seeing as they were both dead.

"What I despise most about warfare is the hypocrisy of often breeds." Strenlikov said. "I've heard euphemisms that we are containing the enemy, that our sector of pacification is growing. These are the tactics of the lie. Lies have the stench of death and defeat. You can only win a war by exterminating the enemy." he added.

"Do you know who we are fighting?" Strenlikov asked. He pointed his baton at the picture of a Sharpedo. "We are fighting Sharpedos, small, ferocious Pokemon. For them, you need a hunter. And you know I am a hunter." Strenlikov added, answering his own question.

Bratchenko nodded his head in agreement to Strenlikov. "From this moment on there will be no more reprisals against civilians." Strenlikov said. "This was stupid. Impotence. Comrades, if a predator Pokemon stole your chickens, would you slaughter you pig because he saw the predator? No." (In the Soviet Union, they have both Pokemon and regular animals, in case you're wondering.) "You would hunt the predator, find where it lives and destroy it! And how do we do this? Become a predator."

Author's Notes: Chapter 21 is a short chapter, I know, but there is nothing you can do about that is there! (insert evil villain laugh here.) Anyway, Chapter 22 will be up later today. In Chapter 22, the Soviets find the Sharpedos' base of operations and attack it. Luckily, our heroes will be there to defend it. But at what cost?


	22. Chapter 22 Hunting Sharpedos

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Chapter 22: Hunting Sharpedos

Author's Notes: Chapter 22 is up! In this one, the Sharpedos' base of operations is discovered and attacked by the Soviets.

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership whatsoever.

The device was beeping at a steady pace in the soldier's hands. The needle pointed to the northwest. The Soviets moved a little bit to the northwest. After stopping, the compass told them to go West. After heading West they stopped to catch their breath. They failed to notice the tripod machine gun pointing at them. All of a sudden, Misty fired a sniper bullet at the lead soldier, killing him. May fired the tripod machine gun, killing even more soldiers. Drew grabbed his own tripod machine gun and laid down on his stomach a few inches in front of May, but low enough to stay out of her line of fire.

Ash, Gary, and Max all fired their AK-47s at the soldiers whilst hiding behind a snowdrift. Anabel fired a few rounds from her AK-47 from behind a tree. Drew threw a grenade into the soldiers' path, and it exploded, killing them. Misty pushed down on a plunger, causing the C4 Plastic Explosives she planted to explode killing several more soldiers.

The battle was over soon after it started. Drew stood up and threw his tripod machine gun away and pulled out his sawed-off shotgun. The Sharpedos went into the woods to see if they could find any survivors.

Most of the Soviets were dead. Ash walked over to Max, who was aiming his AK-47 at something. Ash saw it was another soldier, and he thought that he was dead. He then looked over at Max, who was still sporting a look of disbelief on his face. He was not sure how the Soviets found out where they were hiding. Ash then noticed something wrong with Max's gun. "Max, your bolt's open, your rifle is jammed." Max didn't respond. "Max!" Ash barked, waving his hand in front of Max's face. Max bent down and picked up the device that the soldier's were using, and they saw that the soldier was still alive. Now they were going to find out how the Soviets discovered where they were hiding, and then make sure that this soldier didn't try to report back to his base with their position.

Author's Notes: Yes, another short chapter. But, like I said last chapter, there is nothing that you can do about it. Chapter 23 will be up tomorrow. In Chapter 23, it turns out that someone on the Sharpedos is a traitor.


	23. Chapter 23 Betrayed

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Chapter 23: Betrayed

Author's Notes: New Chapter! In this one, the Sharpedos find out that the reason that the Soviets found them is because that one of their own betrayed them.

Disclaimer: Why do you always ask if I own these things? For the last time, I don't! (mumbles something about how idiotic the webmasters at are.)

The Soviet soldier was tied up with the Sharpedos torturing him. "Do you speak German?" May asked. "So what if he does? You don't." Misty said. Drew held up the device that the soldiers used to find them.

"SHOOT HIM!" Drew yelled. "WHAT IS THIS THING?!" he yelled. "WHAT IS IT?!" May yelled, repeating Drew's question. The soldier said nothing. "May," Drew said. "Rub you cigarette butt on him." May took the cigarette she was smoking out of her mouth and rubbed the burning embers into the soldier's face. The soldier winced in pain, but he said, "I tell you nothing!"

Ash pulled out his revolver and aimed it point-blank at the soldier's head. "IF I HEAR A CHOPPER, I'LL BLOW YOUR BRAINS OUT!" he threatened. "GO DIE, SHARPEDO! DIE!" the soldier spat. "GOD DAMN IT!" Ash cursed. He pistol-whipped the soldier in his forehead. The soldier winced in pain again. "Gorsky, Stepan Yevgenyvitch…!" the soldier began to say, but was cut off by Drew punching him. "NOBODY GIVES A DAMN ABOUT WHO YOU ARE!" Drew shouted.

Ash, May, and Drew all started to pound the shit out of Stepan. Max was sitting next to Anabel with a pained look on his face. "They're gonna hurt him!" Max protested. "GOOD!" Anabel snapped to Max.

Misty was still toying with the device that Stepan and his comrades used to find them. She finally managed to work it. "Wait a second," she said. "This thing's got an arrow, and it's pointing somewhere." Ash turned to Misty. "Where?" he demanded. Misty didn't respond, for she was trying to figure it out herself. "WHERE!?" Ash yelled, growing impatient. "Right here…" Misty said. The arrow was pointing toward none other than Gary Oak.

The device started beeping. Misty stepped closer to Gary. The closer to Gary that she got, the faster that the device would beep. "Gary, no…" she whispered in disbelief. Gary was sitting in between two trees, his head lowered in shame. Ash stepped toward Gary. "Where is it?" Ash asked. Gary did not respond. "Where is it?" Ash asked again. Gary still did not respond. Ash became angry. He grabbed Gary and held him up in the air.

"GOD DAMN IT, WHERE'S THE BUG?!" Ash yelled. Gary started to cry. "They made me swallow it." he said. "GARY, HOW COULD YOU?!" Misty shouted. "I went into Cerulean." Gary explained. "AND GOT CAUGHT?! YOU WENT AND GOT CAUGHT?! WHY?!" Ash yelled. "My grandfather turned me in. Oh God, they did things that you couldn't imagine." Gary then started to break down and cry like a baby. Ash threw Gary down into the snow. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ash yelled at him.

Stepan and Gary were tied to a tree. Ash turned to face them. "You two want blindfolds?" he asked. "This violates the Geneva Convention!" Stepan protested. "I NEVER HEARD OF IT!" Ash yelled at Stepan. "IDIOT! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW A SOVIET DIES!" Stepan yelled. "I've seen it before, pal." Drew said.

Max was tied up to the Ponytas, in case he tried to stop the executions. "This isn't happening! This isn't happening! Ash, just let Gary go! He was one of us!" "SHUT UP MAX!" Ash yelled. "HE TOLD THEM WHERE WE WERE!" Drew added. "He did." Ash said. He turned to Misty and Anabel. "Now get your rifles."

"NO!" Misty yelled. Ash turned to Misty. "What did you say?" Ash asked. "I SAID NO! WE'RE NOT DOING IT!" she shouted.

Stepan turned his head to Gary. "Boy," he said. "Say that you and me are friends, so I will not die alone."

Drew saw Misty object to Ash's order. "I'll do it." he said. "SHUT UP DREW!" Misty yelled. She turned back to Ash. "WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE, ASH?! WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN US AND THEM?!" she asked. Ash pulled out his pistol. "BECAUSE, WE LIVE HERE!" he yelled at Misty. He then turned around and shot Stepan in the heart, killing him.

Ash aimed his pistol at Gary's heart. "Don't shoot me Ash!" Gary pleaded. "Don't shoot me, please!" Ash lowered his gun. He could not bring himself to shoot Gary. Drew walked up, and shot Gary with his AK-47. Gary staggered, grabbing onto Drew with a questioning look on his face. Drew shoved Gary off of him, with a look of disgust on his face. Gary's blood was stained onto Drew's jacket. Gary fell then fell down. He was dead.

Ash turned to Misty. Misty shook her head. She reached onto her ring finger and pulled off Ash's engagement ring. "It's useless to me." she said, before throwing it down into the snow. She then walked off. Ash saw her pull out a chisel and hammer and start to carve Gary's name into Partisan Rock. Ash was heartbroken. He reached down and pick up the ring. He couldn't believe it. Misty had officially called their engagement off. Ash ran off into the woods.

Ash sat in the middle of the woods. He stared at the ring. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Looking through the pictures, he saw a picture Brock had took of him and Misty deeply kissing. Ash then broke his promise to his own father. He began to cry his eyes out.

_Its been a while, since I could hold my head up high._

_Its been a while, since I first saw you._

"_I had it all."_ Ash thought to himself. _"Why did I have to be so selfish? Now I have lost Misty's love."_

_And its been a while, since I could stand, on my own two feet again._

_And its been a while, since I could call you._

_And everything I can't remember, is fucked up as it all may seem._

_The consequences that I've rendered, I've stretched myself beyond my means._

"_Why did this have to happen?" _Ash thought. _"Why did the Soviets have to invade Kanto? If this hadn't happened, I would be a Pokemon Master, and I would be happily married to Misty. It's all their god damn fucking fault."_

_And its been a while, since I could say, that I wasn't addicted._

_And it's been a while, since I could say I love myself as well._

"_No,"_ Ash said. _"It's all my god damn fucking fault. I don't deserve to live anymore."_

_And its been a while, since I've gone and fucked things up, just like I always do._

_And its been a while, but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you._

_And everything I can't remember, is fucked up as it all may seem._

_The consequences that I've rendered, I've gone and fucked things up for me._

Ash couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his revolver, opened the chamber, and loaded a single bullet into it.

_Why must I feel this way?_

_Just make things go away._

_Just one more peaceful day._

_And its been a while, since I could look at myself straight._

_And its been a while, since I said I'm sorry._

Ash put his mouth over the barrel of his revolver, and took the safety off.

_And its been a while, since I've seen the way the candles light your face._

_And its been a while, but I can still remember just the way you taste._

Ash pulled back the hammer, as the part of the chamber with the bullet came into the barrel.

_But everything I can't remember, is fucked up as it all may seem._

_To be, I know it's me._

_I cannot blame this on my father, he did the best he could for me._

Ash was about to pull the trigger and end his own life, but he stopped. _"I can't do this."_ he thought._ "It wouldn't be fair to everyone who's name is on Partisan Rock."_ He took the barrel of the gun out of his mouth, unloaded the revolver, put the safety back on, and put the gun back into his holster. He knew that even if Misty didn't love him anymore, there were still other girls out there.

_Its been a while, since I could hold my head up high._

_And its been a while, since I said I'm sorry._

_Staind- Its Been A While_

Author's Notes: So, Gary's dead and Misty has broken up with Ash. Ash/Misty fans, please don't hate me, don't worry, they'll be back together neat the end. End of Chapter 23. Chapter 24 will be up tomorrow. In Chapter 24, the gang gets ambushed by three Soviet military helicopters.


	24. Chapter 24 Convoys and Copters

-1**Sharpedos!**

Chapter 24: Convoys and Copters

Author's Notes: Chapter 24, like I promised. In this one, the Sharpedos are ambushed by three Soviet helicopters.

Disclaimer: If I say it once, I'll say it a million times. I own nothing that is written about here.

Ash was looking through his binoculars, scouting a convoy of Soviet trucks and tanks. He looked up and saw a Pidgeotto flying around. He looked back at the group and motioned for Misty to stand next to him. He and Misty were still broken up, but they still had to trust each other in order to survive.

Misty crouched down next to Ash behind the small boulder that Ash was using for cover. Misty looked at Ash. She still loved him, but she was not sure if Ash still felt the same way. She had broken up with him only yesterday, but part of her still wanted to be engaged to him. But she put that thought out of her mind, and pulled out her RPG, taking aim at the Soviet convoy, waiting for Ash to give the order to fire.

"How many of those do you have left?" Ash asked. Misty checked her rocket supply. "Four." she replied. She took aim at the convoy again. She loaded a rocket into the launcher. "Wait for it. Wait for it." Ash said.

The convoy pulled away, and a few boxes fell out of one of the trucks. Misty was about to fire, but Ash grabbed her launcher and pushed it away from the convoy. "No, wait, stop, stop." He said. That truck happened to carry food to the Soviet army. Misty noticed this. "What do you say?" She asked. "Are you hungry?" Ash thought for a second, and his stomach growled. "Yeah." he answered.

Ash turned to the rest of the group. He motioned for Anabel, for he knew that Anabel was the fastest runner. "Go Anabel." he said. Anabel ran out to where the trucks were and went to steal some food. Ash pulled out his Springfield sniper rifle to give Anabel covering fire in case some of the Soviets came back.

Anabel went to the boxes and cut them open with her switchblade. She grabbed some of the food and gave Ash the all clear sign. Ash turned to the rest of the Sharpedos and motioned them to saddle up on their Ponytas. Ash lead Misty, May, and Drew out to where Anabel was grabbing all the food that she could carry. Max stayed behind to provide everyone with covering fire in case they needed it.

Ash, Misty, May, and Drew all started to help Anabel gather up the food. "All right, let's get all that we can carry and get back to Partisan Rock." Ash said.

Everyone was back at Partisan Rock, eating some of the food that they stole in order to keep their strength up. Max was eating a Granny Smith apple. Drew was eating a box of Honey Nut Cheerios. Ash, Misty, May, and Anabel were all eating oranges.

Anabel decided to play a little trick on Ash by sitting above him on a boulder and squirt some of the juice from her orange onto Ash's head. Ash felt some juice trickle down his forehead. He looked up at Anabel, who was eating her orange like nothing happened. Ash shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating his orange. Anabel squirted some more orange juice onto Ash's head, and Ash turned around and playfully swatted her on the ankle. Anabel burst out laughing at Ash.

Misty happened to see what Anabel was doing. She knew that Anabel was flirting with Ash. _"I guess Ash doesn't love me anymore." _Misty thought. She felt tears come to her eyes. _"He loves Anabel now."_ Misty then wiped her tears away. _"I want him to be happy, so I am not going to interfere with it, unlike with the other girls who flirted with Ash over the years."_

Everyone was enjoying their food, when Ash heard a whirling noise. "Quiet! Everyone be quiet right now!" Everyone stopped eating, and looked up. Three Soviet helicopters were flying overhead, their gattling guns firing at high speeds. "HOLY SHIT!" Drew yelled. Anabel screamed out in pain as she felt a bullet penetrate her left breast, completely destroying it. Ash caught her as she fell from the boulder she was sitting on. She was still alive, but Ash wasn't sure if the wound was fatal or not. "EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled. Drew and May got onto one of the Ponytas, Misty got on hers, Max got on his, and Ash put Anabel on his and got on himself. Everybody bolted out of there, trying their best to escape from the helicopters.

Author's Notes: So, Anabel is wounded, and a love triangle has emerged between Ash, Misty, and Anabel. I thought that a love triangle would spice the story up a bit, so that is why I added it in here. End of Chapter 24. Chapter 25 will be up tomorrow. In Chapter 25, one of the Sharpedos dies trying to save the rest of the group by fighting one of the helicopters. I'm not going to spoil who it is, so you are just going to have to wait until tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25 Drew's Last Stand

-1**Sharpedos!**

Chapter 25: Drew's Last Stand

Author's Notes: Chapter 25 is up! So anyway, by the title of the chapter, you probably guessed that Drew is going to die. Well, I am sorry to say that unfortunately, you are correct to assume that, because that is what is going to happen. Sorry, but I just have no choice but to kill off Drew. Hopefully you can forgive me for this.

Disclaimer: Not Mine!

Ash was carrying Anabel on the back of his Ponyta, trying to get her away from the gattling guns, when she fell off the back of his Ponyta. "ANABEL!" Ash yelled. He jumped off his Ponyta and grabbed Anabel. A Soviet helicopter was still chasing him and Anabel, so Ash hid in some shrubbery. Luckily, the helicopter couldn't see them in the bushes that they were hiding in.

May was on the back of Drew's Ponyta, relying on Drew to get her away from the attacking Soviet helicopter. Drew turned around and saw the Soviet helicopter gaining on him and May. Drew didn't want May to die, so he decided that she would have to go with somebody else. Drew whistled for Max to come over to where he was. Max came over to see what Drew needed. Drew turned around and kissed May passionately. When they broke the kiss, Drew said, "I don't want you to die, May, so I am giving you to Max. I still love you, so that is why I am doing this." May started to protest, but she was already handed over to Max before she could say anything else. Max looked at Drew with a questioning look on his face. "JUST GO!" Drew yelled. "GET MAY OUT OF HERE, MAX!" Max nodded and took off.

Drew was still being chased by the Soviet helicopter. The helicopter fired it's gattling guns and killed Drew's Ponyta. Drew got off his dead Ponyta and dove behind a nearby boulder for cover. He looked up at the helicopter. He took out his RPG and loaded in a rocket. He took aim at the helicopter, and fired the rocket. The rocket hit it's target. The helicopter was heavily damaged due to the rocket hit. The helicopter went out of control and crashed into a cliff wall. The helicopter exploded, killing everyone inside of it.

The other two Soviet helicopters saw the destruction of the first one, and the other two pilot's thought that Drew was the bigger threat. Drew saw the other two helicopters flying to get him. Drew reached over to get another rocket, but was shocked to find out that he had just fired his last rocket! He threw the empty launcher away, knowing that it would no longer be any good to him. _"If I am going to die,"_ He thought. _"Then I am going to try and show the Soviets that they don't intimidate me."_ Drew took out his AK-47. He took aim at the remaining two helicopters. Cocking back the firing pin, he pulled and held down the trigger. "SHARPEDOS!" he yelled in defiance to the Soviets. His machine gun bullets had no effect on the two helicopters.

The two helicopters saw Drew firing at them with his AK-47. They fired their gattling guns at him. Drew felt the gattling gun bullets begin to tear through his body. Drew fell down, blood pouring out from every one of his wounds. "I…lo.ve…you….May." he said. He coughed off some blood, and felt his world go dark. Drew was dead.

May was watching Drew's demise from afar, and began to cough back tears. She had lost her loving boyfriend. She thought about killing herself right there and then, but thought against it, knowing that she would be making Drew's sacrifice seem in vain by committing suicide. She just wiped her tears away. _"Thanks for your sacrifice, Drew,"_ she thought. _"I'll always love you, and I will never forget your sacrifice."_

_When I think back on all these times_

_And the dreams we left behind_

_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get_

_To have you in my life_

_When I look back on all these days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_You were right there for me._

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky._

_In my heart there will always be a place for you_

_For all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

_Well you showed me how it feels_

_To feel the sky within my reach_

_And I always will remember all_

_The strength you gave to me_

_Your love made me make it through_

_Oh I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me_

_In my dreams I'll always see you_

_Soar above the sky_

_In my heart there will always be a place_

_For you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

'_Cause I always saw you in you _

_My light, my strength_

_And I want to thank you now_

_For all the ways_

_You were right there for me_

_You were right there for me_

_For always in my dreams_

_I'll see you soar above the sky_

_In my hear there will always be a place_

_For you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_There you'll be._

_Faith Hill- There You'll Be_

Author's Notes: There is no other beautiful song other than that. End of Chapter 25. Chapter 26 will be up tomorrow. In Chapter 26, we will see how Anabel is doing.


	26. Chapter 26 Ash and Anabel

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Chapter 26: Ash and Anabel

Author's Notes: Well, we are nearing the end of this story, and it should be done by next weekend. I know I promised that it would be finished this weekend, but my Spring Break is almost over. I need to start concentrating on school again. (I hate school!) Anyways, in this chapter, we'll see a brief love triangle that involves Ash, Misty, and Anabel.

Disclaimer: I do not own these things. I wish I did though.

Ash was still hiding with Anabel in the bush. Ash turned to face Anabel. She didn't look to good. She was coughing up blood like crazy. "I'm killed, Ash." she said feebly. "Please don't leave me here, because if they find me, they'll make me talk." Anabel reached up her hand, feeling around for something. "Where's a gun?" she asked. "I want you to do it, Ash." Ash reached into his holster and pulled out his revolver. He held it up point-blank to Anabel's head.

Ash's finger was resting on the trigger, but he didn't want to shoot one of his friends. He lowered the gun away from Anabel's head. "I can't." he said. "I can't do it, Anabel." he sobbed. Anabel closed her eyes. "It's okay." she said. She held out her hand again. "Give me a grenade." Ash reached into his pocket and handed a grenade to Anabel. "Pull the pin for me." she requested. Ash pulled the pin. Anabel rested the grenade against her chest. "Ash," she said. "Before I die, there is something I need to tell you." Anabel wrapped one of her arms around Ash's neck. "Ash," she said. "I love you. I love you so much." She then pulled Ash into a passionate kiss.

Misty was hiding behind a boulder to get away from the remaining two Soviet helicopters, when she saw something that horrified her. It was Ash, kissing Anabel. Misty couldn't believe it. _"Ash really doesn't love me anymore." _she thought. She broke down crying.

Ash pulled away from Anabel. He didn't want to tell her that he didn't feel the same way that she did about him. He didn't want to break her heart before she died. That's why he let Anabel kiss him, and it is also why he returned the kiss with such a passion. But Ash still loved Misty with all his heart. "Just go." Anabel said. "I'm just going to stay here and listen to the wind for a while."

The two Russian helicopters landed in the middle of the valley. The helicopter commander went up to talk with Colonel Strenlikov. "Colonel." he said, saluting him. "I would estimate the enemy's casualty count to be twelve. Yeah, twelve sounds about right." Strenlikov turned and looked at the helicopter commander. "Twelve?" he said. "Twelve?" he said again. "I was aware of the only one I saw you kill, Commander." The helicopter commander looked at Strenlikov in disbelief. "Well, they carry off and bury their dead." he explained. "Of course they do." Strenlikov said. "Well, what do you think?" the helicopter commander asked.

A Russian scout came up to the bush that Ash and Anabel were hiding in. He checked the bush and saw Anabel's dead body. Ash was nowhere to be found. The Russian soldier decided to grab the body and take it back to Strenlikov and show it to him. He grabbed the body, and the armed grenade that Anabel had hidden in her body exploded, killing the Russian scout. Anabel had booby-trapped her own dead body.

Ash was busy carving Drew and Anabel's names into Partisan rock when he heard the explosion. He had tears in his eyes when he heard the explosion. He had lost two more friends._ "At least Anabel died taking one of them with her." _Ash thought. He then went to join up with the other Sharpedos to discuss what they were going to do next.

Author's Notes: So, there are only four surviving Sharpedos left. Ash, Misty, May, and Max. Well, end of Chapter 26. Chapter 27 will be up tomorrow. In Chapter 27, the Sharpedos plan their next course of action after only being cut down to four people.


	27. Chapter 27 Splitting Up

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Chapter 27: Splitting Up

Author's Notes: Yep, another chapter for my adoring fans here. In this one, May and Max split up with Ash and Misty so that Ash and Misty can plan the final attack on the Soviets.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of what is written about here.

Misty, May and Max were sitting at the Sharpedos camp. "Okay," Misty said. "You two make it across Mt. Moon to try and get into Free Kanto. That's the plan for you two." "What about you and Ash?" Max asked. Misty sighed. "We're going to stay up here and do one last attack." "We're going with you." May protested. "No you're not!" Misty said. "Look, we're all that's left. Somebody's gotta live, somebody's gonna have to make it."

May hugged Misty, knowing that this very well be the last time she ever see her friend alive.

Max started to get tears in his eyes. "Misty," he said. "You and Ash are never going to know who won." Misty closed her eyes and shook her head. "Who is?" she asked.

Ash was dusting the snow off of the picture of him and Misty passionately kissing. Misty was getting the guns ready for their final attack. "You know, Ash," Misty said. "We could just skip this final attack, head for Free Kanto, and live out the rest of our lives away from all this hell." Ash looked over to Misty. He felt around in his pocket, and found what he was looking for.

Ash then decided to take his chance. "I love you, Misty." he said. Misty was shocked to hear that Ash still loved her. She smiled. "I know. I love you too, Ash." Ash went over to Misty and kissed her passionately. After pulling apart, Ash sighed in disbelief. "I didn't think I'd have to do this again." he said. He took Misty's hands and showed her the engagement ring. "Misty, if we make it out of this alive, then will you marry me?" Misty closed her eyes and nodded. She slipped the ring onto her finger and embraced Ash for a few minutes.

Ash decided to break the silence. "It's hard, being lovers, isn't it Misty?" he asked. Misty nodded her head. "Yeah, it is," she agreed. She and Ash shared a final kiss. They broke apart after about five minutes. "Let's go." Ash said.

Author's Notes: So, another short chapter, so I bet all the money in the world that you will be shaking your computer monitors in frustration of the short chapter. End of Chapter 27. Chapter 28 will be up tomorrow. In Chapter 28, we see the opening of Ash and Misty's final attack. I've planned to have the story completed by the time my Spring Break was over, but it looks like that it is not going to happen, due to time restraints at school. Ah well, there's nothing that I can do about that.


	28. Chapter 28 Torn Apart

-1**Sharpedos!**

Chapter 28: Torn Apart

Author's Notes : So, my last chapter that I am going to post before school starts up again. I know I promised I would have the story finished by the end of my Spring Break, but I sort of bit off more than I could chew. Ah well, serves me right. Anyways, in this chapter, Ash and Misty start their final attack on the Soviets.

Disclaimer: I still deny ownership of any of the following.

Colonel Ernesto Bella sat at his desk writing a letter back home to his family. The letter said: _"I can't remember what it was to be warm. It seems a thousand years since I was a boy in the sun. How did I come to this high, desolate place where there is nothing but loneliness? So much is lost. I want to look into your eyes and forget. It all seems so far away: a warm house where my shadow never falls; you long, black hair in my hands. There is no more revolution, only you to come back to. I will post my resignation."_

Colonel Bella finished his letter and looked it over. He had been a guerilla terrorist himself in the past against Fidel Castro in Cuba. And now he was just one of Castro's men. He wanted out of the service of the government he himself fought against. That is why he had a lot of respect for the Sharpedos.

Bella was about to go and talk to his superior about posting his resignation and going back home to Cuba, when an explosion occurred. It seemed that the Sharpedos were still attacking the communists. Bella grabbed his AK-47 and ran out to join into the fight. He didn't want to kill any of the Sharpedos, seeing as they were what he once was, but he didn't want to be executed for treason. Bella ducked a few bullets and saw a soldier next to him get killed in a burst of gunfire. Another soldier was running away from the battle, his arm in flames, screaming bloody murder.

Ash and Misty ran down the side of the park office. (They are attacking the Soviet base at the Cerulean Park.) A couple of machine gunners fired on them, but Ash and Misty quickly took cover behind a nearby crate. Ash threw a grenade and killed one of the machine gunners. Misty handed him another grenade, and Ash threw it killing the second machine gunner.

One soldier decided to flank Ash and Misty to kill them, but Misty saw him coming and fired her AK-47, killing the soldier. She and Ash ran off to relocate. "C'MON, LET'S GO! LET'S GO!" she yelled.

Bella's sergeant saw Ash and Misty running off toward Bratchenko's barracks. He decided to follow them and kill them by sneaking up behind them.

A few soldiers came out of Bratchenko's barracks to get him to safety. Bratchenko looked stunned as Ash and Misty aimed their RPGs at him. Bella's sergeant was sneaking up on them with a combat knife to slit their throats. Ash and Misty both fired their RPGs, killing Bratchenko and his guards. The sparks that flew out of the back of the RPG flew into the eyes of the assassin behind them. Bella's sergeant screamed out in pain as the sparks blinded him. Ash heard him scream and turned around, putting an end to his misery with a few rounds from his AK-47.

Colonel Strenlikov came out carrying an Uzi. He put the stock onto the Uzi so that his shots would be more accurate. He saw Ash and Misty jump onto a slow moving cargo train and use some antitank weapons for cover. Strenlikov fired his Uzi blindly. Misty got hit by a few of Strenlikov's bullets. She fell off the train and Ash jumped off behind her. Strenlikov waited for the train to pass before he went to see if he hit any of the Sharpedos.

Strenlikov went across the tracks as soon as the train passed. He looked down and saw Misty's blood stained in the snow, her AK-47 on the ground. But the strangest thing was, there was no body. Strenlikov stayed alert, thinking that he may have only injured Misty, and that she could come around one of the crates and finish him off.

Strenlikov kept his Uzi aimed out in front of him and decided to look for Misty. He got a little cold and stopped to try and warm himself up. He failed to notice Ash come around one of the crates. Ash pulled out his revolver and cocked back the hammer. "You lose." he said coldly to Strenlikov. Strenlikov and Ash fired at each other in a sort of John Wayne style Mexican Standoff. Ash got hit in the lower stomach by a few of Strenlikov's bullets. Ash hit Strenlikov in the knee, which caused him to kneel down a little bit in pain, and then Ash hit Strenlikov in the heart, killing him. Ash started to limp away, coughing up a little bit of blood.

Ash went behind a crate and picked up a seriously injured Misty, and he started to carry her out of the park.

Author's Notes: OMG! Is Misty dead! Will Ash succumb to his wounds! Find out the answer, next weekend! Chapter 29 will be up next Friday. In chapter 29, we find out what happens to Ash, Misty, and Colonel Bella. And there is only two more chapters to go before the story is complete!


	29. Chapter 29 Ciao, Bella, Ash and Misty

-1 **Sharpedos!**

Chapter 29: Ciao, Bella, Ash, and Misty

Author's Notes: So, the first of the last two chapters! The story should be finished tomorrow, so I hope you will be adequately satisfied.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never have, never will.

Ash was carrying Misty through the cold weather. He had to get her somewhere safe so that he could hopefully heal her. He heard someone cock an AK-47 at him and Misty. Ash looked over, seeing Colonel Bella. It looked like Bella was going to shoot him and Misty, so Ash just looked at him.

Colonel Bella kept looking at Ash and Misty and saw that Misty looked like she was suffering. Bella lowered his AK-47 and gave Ash and Misty a gesture to get out of there. Ash nodded, and he carried Misty toward the play area, the only part of the park that wasn't occupied. Bella watched them depart. "Vaya con dios." he said. (Go with God.)

Ash carried Misty to the play area of the park. "You can rest now, Misty. It's over now." he said. Ash knew that Misty was dead. It's just that talking to Misty's dead body helped him get rid of some of his sadness. He carried her to a park bench and tripped, causing him to drop Misty. "Misty, it's okay. It's okay." He picked Misty's body back up and sat on the bench. "You'll see everyone who was killed. Daisy, Jerry, my mom, my dad, Brock, Andrew, Gary, Drew and Anabel. You'll be reunited with them too. And I'll be right behind you. You can just lean on me. I'll hold you for as long as I can."

Ash knew that he was dying himself. "It's so cold. I'm so tired. I'm so very tired." Ash then drew a shallow breath, and closed his eyes. He never opened them again. Ash was dead.

Author's Notes: End of Chapter 29! Chapter 30 will be up tomorrow. Chapter 30 will be an epilogue in which we will see what happened to May and Max as they headed for Free Kanto.


	30. Epilouge We're Free Now

-1**Sharpedos!**

Epilogue: We're Free Now

Author's Notes: Yeah, I'm sorry for not updating last weekend, the document upload thingy had an error. It had just only fixed itself today, and I have already uploaded Chapter 29. This is it! The final chapter! Well, on with the show, err.. Uh, story, or whatever.

Disclaimer: I deny all ownership.

May and Max came over the final mountainous region and looked over Free Kanto. "We're free now." Max said. "Free." May said, although very sadly.

Five years later.

May and Max, now five years older, were at Partisan Rock, for their annual funeral for the dead partisans. Ash and Misty's names had just been added to the rock. World War III was over. The American and Kanto militaries had defeated the Soviet Union. May was reading her eulogies, and she just got to the part where Ash and Misty went for their final attack on the Soviets.

"I never saw Ash or Misty again," May said. "In time, this war, like any other war ended. And I come to this place often, when nobody else does. In the early days of World War III, guerillas, mostly children, placed the names of their lost upon this rock. They fought, giving up their lives, so that their hopes and dream would not perish from the Earth."

May went up to Partisan Rock, pulled out some roses, and put one on each of the graves. She gave the following final words of respect to the fallen heroes. She started with Brock._ "Brock, you were always a great cook and, even though you flirted with every girl we met, I'm sure you would've made some woman happy." _ For Andrew. _"Andrew, you had a good way of putting things into words and inspiring us. You were a great man. I'll never forget you." _For Gary._ "Gary, I know we sort of got off on the wrong foot with each other when we first met, but I forgive you for those sexist remarks you made. And I do not believe that you sold us out to the Russians of your own free will."_ For Drew. _"Drew, I love you. I'll never forget your sacrifice, and it was not in vain. I'll see you in heaven."_ For Anabel. _"Anabel, you were so caring for me when I was almost raped by those soldiers. I'll miss you." _For Misty. _"Misty, you were always a good friend to me, and you will always have a special place in my life." _For Ash. _"Ash, the first thing I should say is that when I first met you, I had a huge crush on you. But now you're just a friend to me. But I will never forget how kind and helping you were to me. I'll miss you."_

May and Max started the journey back home. May was crying on the way back, but these annual funerals helped her out. Sure, she would miss her friends, but in her heart, she knew that her friend's sacrifices were not in vain. Her last thoughts were of sadness, but she knew that her friend's died to protect their rights, friends, families, Pokemon, and, most importantly, their country.

The End.

Author's Notes: Well this story is finished. I highly recommend that you try and rent the movie that this story is closely based off of. It is called Red Dawn, and it stars the talents of actors like Patrick Swayze, C. Thomas Howell, Lea Thompson, Charlie Sheen, and Jennifer Grey. Well, now I will devote my writing time to finishing up Royalty in Exile. Until then, enjoy this story far as long as you want. Until then, keep up the weekend check-backs for my updates.


End file.
